Equestria: Disrupting Time
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: After the Attack on Canterlot, Pinkie Pie tries to keep her Changeling past a secret from the others, while Twilight starts musing over a question that has bothered her since her brother's wedding: "Who is TD? And what connection does he have with my future?" Her search may change the course of time in more ways than one...
1. The Mysterious Savior

**After listening to the Season Four song "Apples to the Core," it made me want to do a few events of the past and maybe present, focusing mainly on our favorite party pony (or Changeling in my story): Pinkie Pie. I may also do the others, but focusing on Pinkie was my original thought.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie watched with shock at the sight of the black figures that dropped down into Canterlot, intent on harming the ponyfolk. A twinge of excitement and fear coursed through her as she recognized what the creatures were. While she only recently knew of their name thanks to Cadence, she had already known based on general appearance.

 _Changelings. They're the same kind of creature I am,_ she thought to herself.

But Pinkie didn't get much time to ponder this, for a terrible dilemma had occurred. Princess Celestia had been replaced just like Cadence had been earlier, by a future version of Queen Chrysalis, much to the surprise and despair of the ponies present. Pinkie Pie wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do. A group of Changelings blocked her path and that of her friends, preventing them from rushing to the rescue of those present. Shining Armor's shield fell apart and the Changeling army swarmed into the streets of Canterlot. Twilight was stuck to the floor as the two Queens charged up a beam together and fired it at Pinkie's defenseless friend, while she watched helplessly and cried out her friend's name.

Then something happened that nopony had expected. A lone pony figure, a blood-red unicorn with intimidating Dragon eyes, teleported in front of the beams of the two Queens and easily countered their spells.

"What?!" one Chrysalis shouted in surprise.

"No!" the other screeched, "How did you follow me?"

"Who- who are you?" Twilight asked in equal surprise. Pinkie watched in awe as the mysterious unicorn spoke.

"I am the Master of Fire, Lord of Chaos, and Time Lord of Evil. I'm the Darkest Day, yet the Brightest Morning. I am your best friend or your worst nightmare. I am the Terror of Dimensions, and I warned you of what would happen if you attacked again, Chrysalis of the Future! I see that you ignored my advice. You took someone from me in the future through your actions in the past! Now, YOU WILL PAY!"

The pony fired a blast at one of the Queens and she dispersed in a cloud of particles. The Changelings nearby attempted to attack him, but a glow from his horn suddenly tossed them aside like rag dolls. He then turned his eyes to the other Chrysalis, and she trembled in fear. An unseen force grabbed the Changeling Queen and pinned her to the ground. The pony stood over her form and prepared yet another blast, this time with the intention to kill.

"Stop!" Twilight shouted, giving him a pleading glance. The pony turned to her, then groaned and tears appeared in his eyes. Pinkie could also sense several emotions coming from him when he did this. Did he know her? The emotions given off suggested that he did, but nopony had ever seen him before. Then she heard him speak again.

"Darn it, Twi!" he said with sadness in his voice, "Why do you have to have so much influence over me, even in the past?"

He sighed, then turned back to Chrysalis and said threateningly, "If you ever cross paths with me in the future again, pray that I am as forgiving as I am now!"

A glow appeared from the other side of the room and Pinkie turned to see Shining Armor and Cadence with their horns touching, creating a massive energy surge that was starting to expell the Changelings from Canterlot. She smiled as the magic washed over her. So much love! It was beautiful and exciting!

Once the energy had cleared and the other Changelings expelled, the mysterious pony seemed to relax completely, as if a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He then looked to one of the few guards that had turned out not to be a Changeling and ordered, "Search the palace. Celestia may still be around. When you find her, notify me immediately."

The guard nodded and rushed out of the door. The unicorn waited for the guard to leave, then turned his attention back to Twilight. He seemed to be very concerned about her, as if she was extremely important to him. Pinkie was still confused however, for she was sensing love off of him for Twilight; but he had only just arrived for the first time since any of them were aware. So...who was he?

Eventually, a guard informed the pony that Celestia had been discovered and the Princess of the Day herself was brought before him in a gooey cocoon. The pony touched his horn to the base of it, and the cocoon disappeared completely. Celestia stood to her feet and looked down at the unicorn, staring straight into his eyes. For a moment, she seemed to afraid of him, but then her fear subsided as if she had been reassured of something, and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you for your help, TD," she stated, "I'm not sure what would've happened without you."

"No problem, Princess," the unicorn said with a smile. He then looked around and said, "Well this place could definitely use a makeover. After all, there's still a wedding to plan, isn't there?"

His horn glowed and a large surge of magical energy exited his body and reversed all of the damage that had been done. Everyone watched in awe as the place was fixed up as if there was no incident whatsoever.

"Wowzers!" Pinkie shouted aloud, but inwardly she was still a bit confused. The stallion may have saved them all, but no one had seen him before. Yet somehow Celestia seemed to know him, and he seemed to know Twilight. Pinkie shrugged. That wasn't too important now. Right now, she had a wedding to prepare.

And she wasn't going to miss out.

* * *

The rest of the wedding went by without incident and at one point Twilight had Pinkie prepare a special surprise for the newly wed couple; a beautiful song sang by none other than Twilight herself. Pinkie Pie, while enjoying the festivities, couldn't help but notice that TD kept his gaze upon Twilight throughout the song. His eyes glowed in the evening light, giving an intimidating look in his eyes that made many ponies back away from him a few feet. But Pinkie noticed something beyond that. She could sense it again. A love he had for Twilight, despite never seeing him before. After the song, he gave a sigh and trotted off away from the party. Twilight noticed this and followed after him. Pinkie watched the two leave as questions flooded her mind.

 _Does Twilight know him? No, it can't be. She was just as surprised as the rest of us when he showed up. But who is he? He seems pretty magical. Maybe the Princesses know?_

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders. Oh well! Maybe she'd never know. For now, she just wanted to party.

She'd figure it out later.

 **Twilight's POV**...

Twilight noticed the mysterious stallion who had saved her earlier leaving the party as soon as her song had ended. Something told her that he was leaving for good. Without truly knowing why, she took off after him. She found him in an alley, where he was just been in the middle of a spell. However, when he heard her approaching, he stopped.

"TD, wait!" Twilight called, coming to a stop at the entrance to the alley. TD sighed and turned to face her. His draconic eyes shone brightly in the darkened alley. Yet, Twilight didn't recoil in fear like some of the guests had earlier. Somehow, she could see the true emotions given off his eyes. And right now, they were giving her a kind expression.

"Yes Prin- Twilight?" TD asked, catching himself in the middle of his sentence.

Twilight gave a small smile. "I...never did get to thank you for saving my life."

"Oh! Well, you're welcome," the stallion replied happily.

"But, I'm a bit confused as to why," Twilight continued, "I mean, that was a noble deed and all, but you seemed to act out of...something more."

"Oh?" TD gave her a questioning look. "Like what?"

"Like I meant something to you. Like I was...special." Twilight blushed a bit when she said this. Only one had ever treated her like that before, and he had broken her heart. But TD was different somehow. His seemed more...genuine.

TD smiled and said, "I guess you could say that. I'm not sure how much you were told about me-"

"Applejack told me what she learned" Twilight explained, "and Celestia filled me in on some additional details."

"Did she now?" TD chuckled. "I swear, I will never fully understand that mare."

TD smiled again at her and said softly, "Wow. Even in the past, you're just as beautiful as ever."

TD turned back to the wall behind him and started to work on his spell again

"Wait," Twilight said in a soft voice. TD stopped again and turned back to her. Twilight had so many questions running through her head that she wanted to ask. She decided to settle on the one.

"Why?" Twilight asked, "Why did you save me? You're a complete stranger, yet you saved my life. Why did you do it?"

TD smiled and walked over to her. Twilight was confused, but didn't try to move away. Somehow she felt that she could trust him and that he wouldn't harm her. TD got up close to her and lifted her head to look him fully in the eye. A slight wave of fear came over her with the feeling of his hoof on her face, but the trusting sensation was stronger in the end.

"Oh, Twily," he said softly, "If you only knew how much you mean to me in the future."

Twilight was shocked at his response, but was even more so when he planted a quick yet loving kiss on her cheek. She looked at him again, her cheeks flushing brightly and saw an expression in his eyes she didn't expect; one of love. TD gave her another smile.

"Goodbye, my North Star. I'll see you in the future. Kick my flank for me when you see me again. Oh, and here's a little secret on how to stop me on my one of my attempts to take your world."

TD's horn glowed and touched her own. Twilight's eyes became white for a moment, and she saw an image appear in her mind.

* * *

 _She and the girls were watching a shadowy figure in the distance standing over Celestia, ready to strike her down and kill her. In desperation to save her mentor, Twilight teleported in the blast radius, taking the full blow of his attack. As the vision ended, she could hear his voice crying out her name in utter remorse._

* * *

The image ended and Twilight looked up at TD. He was already leaving through a portal in the side of the wall. On the other side, she could see Ponyville, but there was something on the other side she didn't recognize; a large tree-like structure made of crystal. TD cast one last look back at her, and waved goodbye. He then jumped through the portal and it closed behind him. Twilight sat there for a moment longer, a hundred questions going through her head. She was still staring at the wall when Applejack came around the corner.

"Twi? Are you okay, sugarcube?" she asked.

Twilight hesitated for a moment, then put on a smile as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

Applejack gave her a knowing glance.

"It's TD, ain't it? He's gone now?"

Twilight nodded. "He said that I was special to him. What do you think he meant?"

Applejack smiled. From what Twilight had been told, TD had appeared before her and explained that in short, he had come from the future. But nothing else had been revealed.

"Ah'm not sure sugarcube," Applejack replied, "but Ah am sure that we'll see him again someday. Maybe then, you will find out for yourself."

Twilight smiled at her friend and put a hoof around her.

"Come on, let's go see if there's still any cake left."

Together, the two walked back to the party, unaware that the same being's actions had saved their futures with him as their friend.

And more than that for one of them...

* * *

Pinkie watched the two leaving the alley as he questions started bothering her again.

Who was TD? How did he know them? Was he really from the future? But out of all the questions in her head, one stood out from the rest; a recent question that filled her with fear.

"What will the others do when they find out that I'm a Changeling too?"

* * *

 **Well, this was short, but I still liked making this nonetheless. In case you're wondering, I did the past event regarding TD on purpose, because his actions changed events a bit. Also, I only just recently realized that I've placed the events of the MLP movie too early on. Oops! On the bright side, they call this an AU (alternate universe) for a reason.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Cya later!**


	2. Questions and Fears

**So, how many people out there are actually curious as to how this series will go? I know I'm curious of my own thoughts.**

 **To the Guest reviewer: whoever you are, your apology is accepted.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie trotted home after a long day of giving out deliveries throughout all of Ponyville. Normally, such a day would still have her in a relatively good mood as she prepared herself for a relaxing night afterwards. But today was different. Today, everypony was talking about the attack on Canterlot. It was news that had quickly spread across all of Equestria and even to her allies. Pinkie often didn't know what the ponies were saying, but the emotions she could feel given off towards the Changelings were anything but positive ones. It made Pinkie feel insecure, like somepony was watching her on the streets, waiting for her to mess up and reveal herself. Pinkie Pie had originally planned to talk to her friends about her true self, but after the attack she couldn't risk it. They were too sore on the topic to bring it up to them.

Pinkie walked inside the bakery and up to her room, shutting the door behind her. After she was absolutely certain nopony was there, she let her disguise drop in a burst of pink flames, revealing her true features.

Her coat was a coal black exoskeleton, with pink translucent wings sprouting from her back. A curved ebony horn was on her forehead and a pair of fangs could be seen in her mouth. Her mane was still visible and still pink, but much like her legs and wings, it was full of holes. Her eyes had also changed, but they weren't the same eyes of the Changelings that had attacked. They were just like her pony eyes, but without a pupil, and they glowed a bit in low lighting.

Pinkie admired her appearance in a nearby mirror, studying herself carefully. She couldn't help but notice the differences between herself and Chrysalis's Changelings. This puzzled her for a moment, before she came to a rather reasonable answer: she was indeed a Changeling, but not from the same hive or species. That lifted her spirits a bit, because it meant that she wasn't one of the bad Changelings. But her spirits almost immediately dropped again at the realization that still lurked over her. The others wouldn't care or know about that. They'd possibly assume that she was just as bad as the others. If they knew what she was, they wouldn't be her friend anymore...

Pinkie sighed. It was a fear that she never wished to become a reality. As she mused over her options, she heard Mrs. Cake call from downstairs.

"Pinkie Pie!" she called, "I need your help down here!"

"Coming!" Pinkie called happily. She trotted for the door, but right before opening it she remembered.

"Oops! That would've been a big mistake," she said to herself cheerfully, as her disguise was put back on. She giggled a bit at the idea of managing to make that problem sound humorous, then continued down to deliver the goods for Mrs. Cake.

* * *

Twilight searched through the Canterlot library, looking for something, anything, that would give her the answers she sought for. But hours of fruitless search were starting to make her get a little downhearted. After exhausting the regular section, Twilight then took one look at a section she was not normally permitted to enter: the Starswirl section. Quickly checking to see if the coast was clear, Twilight sneaked into the forbidden section and started with the first book she found. Maybe, just maybe...

"I'm afraid you won't find the answers here either my pupil," Celestia's voice said suddenly from behind. Twilight turned with a bit of fear of her mentor. But instead of being mad, Celestia was simply giving her an amused smile. Celestia continued.

"Nor would you find the answers to your mysterious rescuer in any of the archives. He has no records, written or spoken in Equestria, or beyond for that matter."

Twilight was a bit disappointed, but then managed to ask, "Why not?"

Celestia smiled. "He is not of this world; in fact, he was not supposed to show up this early in Equestria. But he was forced to act when his version of Chrysalis took matters into her own hooves. She forced him to come, so he could save us all. More specifically, to save you."

Twilight was surprised. He wasn't of this world? Then, what was he? A creature from a different world?

"But why me?" she asked, "Why did he save me specifically?"

Celestia gave her pupil a small smile as she walked her out of the library.

"While I do know the answer, I'm afraid that I cannot tell you the answer to that question, Twilight. In truth, it would probably be best if you didn't find out yet. But, if you still wish to find the answers you seek, then that is for alone to discover if you can."

Ceelstia gave her pupil one last smile before trotting away, leaving Twilight just as confused as she was when she had started. Never had she had something so puzzling confront her before. But she was determined.

"I will find a way," she said to herself, "I must know what connection he has with me."

Twilight trotted out of the palace and to a carriage that was waiting for her outside to take her back home. She sat down in the carriage and the pegasai pulling it flew off in the direction of Ponyville. Twilight silently repeated her vow.

"I _must_ find out who he is..."

* * *

 **Yep! This is slowly but surely coming along. This was mostly a filler chapter, but I promise that better ones will be coming soon! For now, I need to get past the writer's block I've hit. Until then...**

 **Cya later!**


	3. What's At Stake

**So, I found some time to get this in despite what's happened to me lately in writer's block.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight searched through the various spells contained in a book at the library in Ponyville. She was looking for a very particular spell that she could use: a summoning spell. In truth, the book she currently was using wasn't even from the Ponyville library itself. She had taken it secretly from the Starswirl section in the Canterlot library after her meeting with Celestia. Normally Twilight wouldn't be so willing to go behind her mentor's back, but her meeting with Celestia had only proven what had already been put in her mind: Celestia was not going to help her find out who TD was, but neither was she going to stop Twilight either. Twilight skimmed over the pages of the book looking for what she wanted.

"No...no...no...Here!" she said to herself aloud, "This would be perfect for- oh, but it only works if you have something that belongs to that somepony."

Twilight shut the book and groaned as her head fell down against the table's surface. Starswirl's book didn't provide any answers to the questions she had. Celestia apparently wasn't joking when she said that TD wasn't a part of this world. There was absolutely nothing that she knew of that could help her find TD. Twilight sighed.

"I must know," she said to herself, "I must know who he is and what his connection to me is..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Looking up from her work, Twilight put the book away and called, "Spike, could you get that please?"

Spike obliged, finding Derpy at the front door with the mail.

"Mail's here, Twilight!" he called as he took the mail from the wall-eyed pegasus. He started back towards Twilight while searching among the letters.

"Let's see...Invitation from Pinkie Pie to come to a party welcoming a newcomer, message from Celestia- hey Twilight? Do we know anypony who uses black envelopes to deliver their mail?"

This caught Twilight's attention and she trotted over to Spike.

"Who does it say it's from?" she asked.

"There's no name," Spike replied, "but it's addressed to you."

Twilight thanked Spike, then opened the envelope and peered inside. There was a note along with what seemed to be a blank page. The note said, "Fire reveals what is hidden from sight." Twilight pondered this for a moment, then got an idea. Going upstairs, she found a candle and lit it, then held the blank page over the candle's flame. Almost immediately, some markings became visible on the page. Twilight took the page and read from it. Her expression turned from confusion to excitement. This was it! A summoning spell! And it was a high level one too, far beyond any of the summoning spells she had found in the Starswirl section! How such a letter had arrived to her or by whom, she didn't know. But as curious a detail as that was, Twilight was excited to see the spell. She figured that she was now one step closer to finding out about TD's connection to her future. However, when she took a look at the directions given by the spell, her excitement faded a bit. The ritual required several pieces of equipment she didn't currently possess and a setting that she wasn't in. Twilight smiled and put the spell away. Oh well! She'd worry about those details later. After all, now that she had the spell in her possession, she could afford to lay off casting it. Her first problem had been solved.

All she needed now was to wait for the right time to perform the spell...

* * *

Pinkie Pie trotted joyfully towards Sugarcube Corner, about a minute ahead of a newcomer who was unaware of the surprises he had in store. She bounced inside where everypony else was waiting.

"Places everypony!" she whispered, "He's coming!"

The invited guests (or at least the ones who bothered to show up) all gathered together and waited while somepony turned out the lights. After a short moment, the pony in question appeared in front of the doors. He was a pegasus of some kind and he seemed a bit confused to see the lights turned out. As soon as he found the light switch near the door and switched it on, everypony shouted loudly, "SURPRISE!" At first, he jumped when he heard their greeting, but when he saw the banners and streamers hanging up all over the place, he calmed down and gave them his thanks. The party was a blast to say the least, and even the newcomer enjoyed himself. After everypony started going home, several of them stopped to thank Pinkie Pie or to compliment her.

"You've outdone yourself again, Pinkie Pie," one unicorn mare told her as she walked out the door.

"Lovely party!" another piped up.

"Glad you liked it!" Pinkie called to her, "Come again soon!"

As the crowd disappeared, Pinkie started cleaning up the place. Normally, this would be done by somepony else, but Pinkie decided to make an exception tonight. However, as she was cleaning, she started thinking to herself about the events that had occurred over the last month or so.

"Everypony really loves my parties," she said to herself, "I can tell that they enjoy having me throw one for them." She sighed before adding, "But if they found out what I am, would they still love the parties and who I am?"

Pinkie sighed again. She knew what that answer would most likely be. So long as the fear of Changelings hung in the air, they would never accept her for being one of them. But she didn't want to hide it from her friends forever. They would have to know eventually. Pinkie Pie thought to herself, then made up her mind. She would wait until the matter had calmed down a bit, then she would tell each of her friends, one at a time if necessary. But could she muster up such courage? More importantly, would they still see her as a friend? Pinkie sighed as she put away the last of the party banners.

So much of her life was at stake. All because of what she was...

* * *

Somewhere far from Ponyville, in the middle of nowhere, a lone village stood in the midst of a large barren land. The village was a bit small, with only around ten houses, a tavern, a local bank, and a hotel. The ponyfolk themselves were a rather quiet and friendly bunch, possibly a rival to Ponyville in their acceptance towards others. And it wasn't just ponies who resided there. There was also a griffin family, an elderly Hippogriffin, and even a zebra who ran the hotel. The townsfolk never were ones to be judgemental about the kind of creature who came into town. They accepted creatures from all over Equestria and beyond. As such, their tavern was a popular hangout for creatures from all around. Even some who the residents of Ponyville feared...

Inside the tavern, the owner, an auburn unicorn stallion, was just about ready to call it a night, when a favorite customer of his came through the doors. No, more than a customer. A good friend of his, and more than that. A female pegasus with a green coat, yellow mane, and purple eyes trotted inside and gave him a smile.

"Good evening, Brewer," she said warmly. Brewer looked up from the counter.

"Good evening, Fragrant Mist," he said with a smile, "How have you been doing?"

"Great!" the mare replied cheerfully, "My perfume shop has been selling well lately. At this rate, my business will be going through the roof. Or at least compared to this town's rates."

Brewer nodded, then pulled out a newspaper and placed it on the counter.

"Have you heard about the attack on Canterlot?" he asked her with an inquiring look. Fragrant Mist looked at the headlines, and her face got a look of surprise, but also one of slight fear.

"She didn't," she muttered to herself. Trying to compose herself, she replied, "That's terrible! Did they manage to stop it?"

"They did," Brewer said with a nod. He then added in a softer tone, "You know, you don't have to feign ignorance about this, Mayfly."

Fragrant Mist looked at him with a look of fear, but not of him. No, that fear was in regards to something else. The unicorn simply smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's okay, love. We're alone now, and nopony else is going to see you. Besides, you don't have to hide anything from me."

Fragrant was silent for a count of three, then sighed as a burst of flames engulfed her. When the flames cleared, a different creature was standing before the unicorn.

Her coat had changed into a black exoskeleton, her legs were full of holes, and a pair of insect wings sprouted from her back, replacing her pegasus wings. A curved ebony horn was on her forehead and a pair of small fangs were seen in her mouth. Her mane was still there and still yellow in color, and her wings were the same color as her mane, but they too were full of holes like her legs. Her eyes had changed as well, but not into the eyes of the Changelings that had attacked Canterlot. They still looked like her pony eyes, but without the pupils, and they glowed in the low interior lighting. Gone was the pegasus known as Fragrant Mist, and in her place stood the Changeling known as Mayfly. Brewer had watched the transformation, but he didn't react out of fear like most ponies would. Instead, he simply gave her a small smile.

"I know that your hive was not part of the attack," he said gently, "You're too peaceful by nature." His expression turned to confusion, "But I'm confused as to how you'd know about it before hoof."

Mayfly looked to him, knowing that he wouldn't turn her in to the Royal Guard or betray her to anypony who hated Changelings.

"Chrysalis planned the attack many decades in advance," Mayfly explained, "I thought that she was crazy and that she wouldn't actually try it, but now that I see she did..." She sighed, not finishing her sentence for there was no need to.

"Why didn't your hive help her own? Other than being peaceful?" Brewer asked, coming closer to her.

"It wasn't just that, it also had to do with others like me who lived outside the hive," she explained, "Many of us were friends with you ponies, and the majority that remain still are. Most of our pony friends are actually aware that we're Changelings. We didn't want to break that bond of trust, and we certainly won't do so now. Still, because of this, we lost our own queen..."

Mayfly got a saddened look in her eyes as Brewer came closer to her. He placed a hoof around her and she looked him in the eyes.

"Brewer, my hive's numbers are diminishing by the years. Without a queen, we will soon go extinct. I don't want to leave you, but you can understand why I would be concerned about my kind as well."

"I understand," Brewer said kindly, "I would want to help too."

Mayfly smiled and nuzzled up to him lovingly, which the unicorn returned happily. She felt a surge of love exit him when he did and it entered her own body, giving her some of the energy Changelings required to survive. Originally, the two had been afraid of her draining Brewer by accident, until Mayfly's hive general explained that so long as Brewer gave her the emotions she fed off of willingly, no harm would come to him. Brewer looked Mayfly in the eyes again and said, "Well, I need to close up now. You're welcome to stay if you'd like."

Mayfly smiled. Brewer's home was right inside the tavern itself, so he was never far from his work.

"I'd love to," the Changeling replied. The two stared into each other's eyes, then slowly brought themselves into a kiss as the sun set on the village and the moon rose into the night sky, while meanwhile in Ponyville, one of the Changeling's kind was preparing to turn in, unaware that there were others just like her.

Living among the ponies themselves...

* * *

 **Yeah, this is slow and all, but I'm still gonna go with it.**

 **The scene between Brewer and Mayfly was to give a bit of a background to the situation with other Changelings from Pinkie's hive. I'm sorry if it seems to conflict with the story or whatnot, but this is slow in the making and I'm just really putting in what I can for the time being.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to make something more interesting for future chapters. Until then, keep your stick on the ice!**


	4. Spell Preparation and Multiple Pinkies

**Heyo! Back again! So, I'm a little slow on this story, mostly because I have no idea where I should go with it. But hey! Whatcha gonna do?**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Celestia sat on her throne in the Canterlot palace, brooding over the many problems that plagued her on an almost daily basis. Several issues had to be addressed that she was unsure how to handle, but there was one particular problem that had nothing to do with politics at all. It regarded her pupil, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia sighed. Ever since the arrival of TD at Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding, Celestia's star student had spent almost as much time trying to find him as she did studying. And that's what worried her.

"I can't tell her about him yet," she said to herself aloud, "If I reveal too much, who knows what could happen?"

Celestia sighed again. She knew who TD was, that he had come from the future to save the past and guarantee the safety of Equestria from the tyranny of others. However, she couldn't help Twilight in her search nor was she allowed to hinder her. Celestia was powerful, but there were some powers that were beyond her, laws of the universe that even she applied to. And right now, they forced her to comply with this simple decree: for better or worse, Twilight was to figure out the mystery behind TD herself. Celestia had no doubt that her student would eventually figure out something, but this search could also potentially expose her to powers that should never be messed with.

"Whatever you do my pupil," Celestia said softly to herself, "don't do something that you'll later regret. The fate of our world hangs by a thread due to your search."

Just then, the doors opened and a pony entered the room, no doubt to ask her to help him with a problem of some kind. Celestia sighed and forced a smile to appear on her face as the pony approached her throne.

* * *

Twilight looked over the list she had created to see if she had everything she needed.

"Let's see," she muttered to herself, "It looks like I have everything. Now I just need to find a time to prepare everything. Oh, but that will probably be the hardest part. How am I going to explain this to anypony if they see me casting the spell?"

Twilight sighed.

"Well, I've come this far, and I'm not going to back down now."

Picking up a pair of saddlebags nearby, Twilight left out the front door of the library.

"Spike, I'm going to be gone for a while!" she called, "Take care of the library for me while I'm gone!"

The only response was a slight groan from the direction of one of the bookshelves. Twilight giggled, then continued out the door towards her destination: a mountain far outside of Ponyville...

That is, until she saw the wave of Pinkie Pies swarming Ponyville. Twilight sighed in slight disappointment.

"Guess that will have to wait," she muttered as she set her bags down and trotted towards the chaos in the distance.

* * *

Pinkie Pie was devastated. She had just caused a huge problem without meaning to, all because of that rhyme her nanny had taught her as a filly. She had found the Moon Pool and had used it to create several clones of herself so she wouldn't have to choose between her activities with her friends. Unfortunately, those clones had made more clones, and that continued to happen until she had too many of them. Now, she had a swarm of Pinkie clones wrecking havoc on all of Ponyville.

 _And I thought I was bad enough on my own,_ she thought to herself. She tried to look at the bright side of things as she thought about it all.

"Well, at least they all kept my disguise," she said reassuringly to herself, "It would've been murder if they all showed up as Changelings. But I guess I was worried over nothi-"

Pinkie stopped when she noticed one of her clones possessing a trait no pony would have: a pair of pink translucent insect wings. Pinkie's heart almost stopped as she watched her clone start flying around for a bit as she tested out her wings. Panicking, she leaped into the air and tackled her clone to the ground. The clone was apparently too stunned to react as Pinkie shouted at her.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked at it, "They don't know we have those, and if you do that then bad things will happen! REALLY BAD THINGS!"

The clone gave her a confused look, then shrugged and pushed her off, then bounced off with the crowd of other Pinkie Pies. Pinkie tried to look for her, but she was lost in the crowd. She sighed and flopped on a table in despair. It was all over for her now. Her friends wouldn't know which one was the real Pinkie Pie, and those wings would give her Changeling side away immediately. She looked at the ground and started drawing frowny faces, but while doing so Rainbow Dash flew by and grabbed her, flying her inside of a large room where Twilight stood before a canvas of some kind. Pinkie wasn't paying too much attention to what was said, but she managed to catch the general idea of what to do: stare at the drying paint and not get distracted by anything else. Pinkie took a deep breath, then stared at the canvas hard. The rest of the Pinkies did the same. The hours passed quickly, then Pinkie heard Twilight blast a clone and send it back to the Mirror Pool. Pinkie fought the urge to look towards the other Pinkie when this happened, and instead kept looking straight ahead. Every time one of the clones suggested doing something fun or got distracted, she resisted the urge to see what it was. Her determination to let her friends know which one was the real Pinkie was stronger than her urge to try finding fun to do. Her life as she knew it was on the line, and she was NOT gonna fail this simple a test. Clone after clone got vaporized by Twilight and sent back to the Mirror Pool, but Pinkie hardly noticed them. She was too focused on her task to think of anything else.

At last, there was only one clone left in front of and a bit to the left of Pinkie Pie. Pinkie squinted harder at the paint. She was not about to fail this close to victory. The same couldn't be said about her clone, who broke as soon as Rainbow Dash claimed that somepony was making balloon animals. At last, Pinkie heard Twilight speaking to her.

"Pinkie, you can look away now."

Pinkie blinked and looked around. She almost couldn't believe it.

"I passed?" she asked, still not believing what had happened.

"You passed," Twilight confirmed, "You're the only Pinkie who kept staring at the wall."

The rest of her friends all gathered around the

"I had to," Pinkie explained, "I just had to. I couldn't leave my friends! I just couldn't! But I guess sometimes I will have to choose between them."

Twilight smiled. "Knew you'd be up to the challenge."

"I'm me! I'm me! I'm ME!" Pinkie celebrated, jumping high into the air. "Or am I?" She felt herself for a moment, then smiled in satisfaction. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am."

Inside, Pinkie was relieved to have her friends back as well as her life. But in the back of her mind, she was still worried about her secret.

 _Would they still be just as glad to have me back if they knew what I was?_

* * *

Twilight was glad that the Pinkie Pie problem was over with, but now she had a few more questions on her mind. She had noticed some of the Pinkie's acting rather strange, as in they didn't seem like ponies. She could've sworn that one of the Pinkie's she had blasted had a pair of tiny pink wings before she had sent it off to the Mirror Pool...

She shrugged it off. It was impossible. Pinkie was a pony; she must've gotten fake wings before they had been rounded up. Still... Twilight couldn't help but be curious. She'd have to do some research on Pinkie Pie herself if she wanted a full answer. But for now, she had a different project in mind. Twilight walked back to the library where her bags were still waiting for her and levitated them back onto her back. She then trotted in the direction of the mountain she had been headed for before the interruption earlier. Naturally, she knew she wouldn't be able to get there in a single day, so she teleported several times to cover more ground. After a short while, she found herself at the peak of the mountain with Ponyville a long ways below her. Satisfied, Twilight gathered up her equipment and started to set up the components necessary to cast the spell...

* * *

Just outside of Ponyville, two travelers could be seen approaching the quiet town. Both appeared to be pegasi and both were female. One was pink with a blonde mane and tail, purple eyes, and a Cutie Mark that featured a soda bottle with wings and a cherry symbol; the other was light green with a blue mane and tail, green eyes, and a Cutie Mark that featured a cloud raining sweets. They appeared to be either sisters or best friends, judging from the way they talked to each other. Eventually, they noticed the quiet town before them and smiled to each other.

"Well, here we are!" the pink one said.

"It looks nice," the green one said, then looked to her friend with some worry. "Do you think this area is as safe as you say it is? What if the hive-?"

The pink pegasus placed a hoof on her friend's mouth, cutting her off. She gave her a smile.

"Sweet Storm, you'll be fine. The hive is too far away, and I doubt they'd want to tangle with Chrysalis." She then asked, "Are you okay with me calling you Sweet Storm instead of your Changeling name?"

Sweet Storm smiled. "Nah, you're good. I'd like to avoid calling me by my Changeling name anyways. That side of me is gone now, and I've moved one from that life. Besides, you're the one who gave it to me, and it reminds me of how special a friend you are, Cherry Pop."

The pink pegasus smiled and gave her friend a hug, to which her disguised friend returned just as quickly as it came. They continued into the town, noticing the friendly folk around them. However, after a second, Sweet Storm stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" Cherry Pop asked.

"There's another Changeling in this town," Sweet Storm said to her, "I can smell her. A monarch too."

Cherry Pop looked to her. "Do you think another Changeling hive has already claimed this place?"

"That can't be the case," Sweet Tooth stated, "The scents doesn't suggest that she is in an egg-laying state, and there's no traces of other Changelings in the town."

Cherry Pop looked around at the other ponies, then back to her friend. "Can you guess which one it is?"

Suddenly, a pink blur rushed over to them and gave an excited gasp.

"Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie!" the energetic pony shouted excitedly to them, "I've never seen you two here before! Are you new? You must be new! Prepare to be welcomed!"

Pinkie Pie proceeded to give her "Welcome song," distracting her long enough for Sweet Storm to answer her friend.

"I think we just found her..."

* * *

 **Yikes! This story is hard to make! I can't seem to find enough motivation most of the time. Oh well! If you guys wish to help with that, feel free to give suggestions.**

 **Review please, and I'll catch you next time!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Eavesdropping and Failed Spell?

**I'm still a bit rusty, but I keep going. I just like writing this kind of stuff.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight wiped some sweat from her brow, sitting back for a moment to look over what she had done to prepare for the spell. Before her was a stand to place the parchment that contained the spell. In front of that was a fire pit with a live

fire in it, and all around her and the objects in question was a large circle that had several runes making up its exterior. The circle had been drawn in the dirt by her own horn and the fire conjured up by a spell she had cast. A good storm

was on its way to her location and the required enchantment was prepared. But now that she was ready to cast the spell, Twilight felt some form of doubt. Did she really want this? Was it worth going behind Celestia's back to find out what

TD's connection to her was?

Twilight sighed and stood before the stand. She had come this far. Might as well finish it to the end. Taking a close look at the scroll one las time, Twilight began her spell...

* * *

Pinkie Pie had not expected any visitors, especially considering that said visitors were the very ones she had welcomed to Ponyville. However, she was willing to let that slide. After all, visitors were visitors, and she always liked making new friends. Although she always felt that Sweet Storm smelled funny. Perhaps a kind of perfume she wore?

"Sweet Storm! Cherry Pop!" Pinkie Pie greeted as the two walked into Sugarcube Corner, "What can I get you?"

"Actually, we didn't come to buy sweets today, Pinkie," Cherrypop started.

"We need to talk to you about something," Sweet Storm added, "Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

Pinkie seemed a bit confused, but if they wanted to talk to her privately, then it was probably something important to them.

"Sure!" she exclaimed, "We can talk in my room upstairs."

She led the two pegasai up to her bedroom and brought them inside, shutting the door behind them. She then looked to them expectantly.

"Well? What is it?" she asked. Sweet Storm and Cherrypop looked to each other, then to Pinkie and sighed.

"Pinkie, we don't wish to alarm you," Cherrypop said, "but... we know what you really are."

Pinkie gave them a confused look. "What do you mean? I'm a party pony! I'm also the Element of Laughter, so if you mean that I'm-"

"No no, not like that," Sweet Storm interrupted, "We know that you're not a real pony. We- we know that you're a Changeling."

A wave of fear passed through Pinkie Pie as she started to catch on to what they were saying. They knew! Somehow, they had discovered that she was a Changeling! Pinkie felt her heart pounding fast and hard, as she waited for the expected outcome.

It never came. Even after waiting for a few seconds, nothing happened. Confused, Pinkie looked to the two ponies again. They showed no fear, no anger, not even resentment. They actually seemed... acceptive to this.

"H-how did you know?" Pinkie finally asked.

"Because I am a Changeling too," Sweet Storm remarked. With a burst of dark blue flames, her image turned into something different. It looked like one of Chrysalis's Changelings, but purple in color instead of black, with dark blue eyes and wings. The wings themselves were different too, for instead of one pair of wings, she had two pairs. They were almost like dragonfly wings in design. Pinkie looked at her with amazement. Here too was a Changeling that was of a different species than the ones that attacked Canterlot. But one question still bothered her.

"How can you tell that I'm a Changeling?" she demanded. Sweet Storm gave a reassuring smile

"Changelings give off hormones or chemicals that identify us from other Changelings and helps us recognize our own hive members," she explained, "Changelings that are not from your own hive smell funny, or nasty if hostile."

Pinkie's face lit up with realization. "I knew you smelled funny, but I wasn't sure why."

"Well, now you know," Sweet Storm said.

"Wait, is she a Changeling too?" Pinkie asked, pointing to Cherrypop. The pegasus shook her head.

"Nope. I'm just a regular pony," Cherrypop replied.

Pinkie couldn't believe it. Maybe there was hope for her after all! Here was a pony who was friends with a Changeling and didn't resent their kind. If they could do it, who said that it couldn't be possible with her own friends? Feeling more secure, Pinkie allowed her own disguise to drop and revealed her true features to the two equines that had followed her. They both looked Pinkie over with interest.

"I've never seen a Changeling of your species before," Cherrypop noted, "It's fascinating!"

"I agree," Sweet Storm nodded, "Your species seems to be more exotic than my own. Anypony could mistake you for a black pony from a distance."

Pinkie felt a little embarassed to hear such compliments, and her cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I always thought I was a bit different from other Changelings," she said, "Now I can see why."

Sweet Storm chuckled, then a serious expression crossed her face. "Pinkie, do your friends know about your secret? Do they know that you're a Changeling?"

Pinkie's smile disappeared. "No... only my family on the rock farm who took me in as a filly. Everypony else doesn't realize what I am, and after the attack on Canterlot, I'm too afraid to tell them. What if they no longer want to be my friends if they find out?"

Cherrypop placed a hoof on her shoulder supportively. "I don't know how to answer you, Pinkie Pie," she said, "but you can't keep it secret from them forever. Eventually, you need to tell them the truth... and the longer you keep it hidden, the harder it will be to admit it to them."

"But what if they hate me for being a Changeling?!" Pinkie demanded.

"They'll hate you even more if they were to discover what you are before you explain to them," Sweet Storm intervened, "Besides, they seem like good friends. If they are anything like I think they are, then they won't turn you away if you tell them."

This seemed to make sense to Pinkie Pie, and she managed a small smile. Then she asked, "When do I tell them?"

"That is for you to decide," Cherrypop replied, "And it's probably best if you don't tell all of them about it at once. Try first telling one of your closest friends, or one that you known you can trust with this secret. Then work your way up from there, leaving the most resentful for the end."

Pinkie nodded, for she knew who that would be immeadiately. Twilight. She would have to go last. She carried too much resentment towards Changelings at the moment. No, she'd have to try somepony else. Rainbow Dash might be a good start, but she'd most likely think that Pinkie had been replaced and try to turn her in to the others. Although she would eventually get over it as time went on, it wasn't the safest call. Neither was Rarity a good first pick. She too felt some resentment towards Changelings and thought them to be horrid. She'd at least be more worried that Pinkie would try to harm her than anything. Fluttershy would be a good pick, but true to her nature she'd probably be very scared of Pinkie if told. Ironically though, she'd also be the fastest to accept it. Applejack...

Pinkie nodded to herself. Applejack would be perfect for the choice. She could be trusted with a secret, and while stubborn, she was also more understanding than most ponies.

"I'll try Applejack first," Pinkie said aloud. Cherrypop and Sweet Storm, while not knowing much about her, trusted that Pinkie had made a good choice.

"When will you tell her?" Sweet Storm asked, putting her disguise back on. Pinkie did the same.

"I'll try next week," Pinkie decided, "I won't have much time to spend on deliveries, so I could spend more time with her."

Cherrypop and Sweet Storm nodded in satisfaction. "Good luck!" they said, and trotted out of Pinkie's room. They exited Sugarcube Corner, unaware that the pony in question was lying on a table nearby. As soon as they had passed outside the place, Applejack lifted her head and placed her face into her hooves.

"How am I gonna break this to her?" she asked herself aloud.

* * *

Applejack hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had simply been looking for Pinkie Pie to ask her if she could make a delivery for her. When she didn't find her at the front desk, she had decided to check Pinkie Pie's room and see if she was there. As she approached the bedroom, she had heard voices, all of them female. One was Pinkie's, but two others she was unfamiliar with. She had gotten closer to hear what was being said and almost couldn't believe what she heard. They were calling Pinkie a Changeling! Anger swelled up in her and she almost rushed in to her friend's rescue.

Until she heard Pinkie ask, "H-how did you know?"

Applejack was in even more disbelief. It was true?! Pinkie Pie, a Changeling? And from what she heard, one of them was a Changeling too! As she listened, Applejack decided that she needed a visual confirmation and peeked through a crack in the door. Inside, she saw two Changelings and the new pegasus in town, Cherrypop. Neither of the Changelings looked like the ones that had attacked Canterlot. The first was a purple color with two pairs of wings instead of one, and they looked almost like dragonfly wings. But the second Changeling...

Applejack felt sick when she noticed it. Even though it was her first glimpse of this form, Applejack knew that it was Pinkie Pie, and the pink mane coupled with her friend's voice only confirmed her thoughts. Applejack tore her eyes away from the crack, not able to bear looking at her anymore.

"It can't be," she said to herself, trying to deny it. But it was all too true, and she knew it. Applejack was sorely troubled inside. She thought that she had known all about Pinkie Pie, but now she didn't know what to think about her. For all she knew, Pinkie's backstory could have been a total lie. Maybe the real Pinkie had been replaced by this Changeling years ago, and she was feeding off the love from herself and her friends to stay strong, until the day when her hive could attack like in Canterlot! And yet... Applejack composed herself. She wasn't the same kind that had attacked Canterlot! Besides, she had done nothing to harm them. She didn't seem like a danger to her. But how could she know for sure? It was then that Applejack heard the other Changeling talking to Pinkie about revealing her secret to the others. This wasn't at all how a hostile Changeling would act, making Applejack feel even worse. She decided to leave before they discovered her eavesdropping on her. Downstairs, after the two pegasi had left, Applejack started pondering in her mind what to do. She puzzled and puzzled, and finally came upon a reasonable approach. She would talk to Pinkie Pie about it next week when they were in private and get her own answers. There was no need to drag the rest of the girls into this. No, the best course of action was to talk with Pinkie over the issue in private. Applejack sighed to herself.

"Ah just hope that Ah can handle it," she muttered to herself, "And Ah hope this won't destroy our friendship."

* * *

"I don't understand!" Twilight shouted in frustration, kicking over the stand that had been holding up the spell. "I did it all properly. Why didn't it work?"

She groaned again as she kicked up the dust around her. The spell had been no good in her possession, and she was no closer to figuring out who TD was than she had been before. Twilight sighed in defeat and started packing up.

"I don't understand," she said to herself as she trotted back to Ponyville, "That should have worked."

She trotted down and away from the spot, teleporting occasionally to cover more ground over large distances. Unknown to her, however, the area where she had cast the spell began to glow and the rune circle shone a bright red color. The runes glowed brighter and brighter, until finally a single figure appeared in the center of the circle. The runes stopped glowing and the figure looked around in utter confusion. As the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be TD himself.

"What the-? What's happened?" he asked no one in particular. He closed his eyes and his horn started glowing, then it abruptly stopped as he jerked his eyes open.

"Oh no! Twilight, what have you done?!"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! The story continues. Slowly, but it continues.**

 **Cya next time!**


	6. Pinkie's Talk and Celestia's Visitor

**Man, I need to get back at my game! This is getting hard for me to keep up with! But I refuse to give up!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

A week passed. Pinkie knew she had to speak to Applejack about her secret, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. The attack on Canterlot was still relatively fresh in the minds of the Equestrians, and it pained her to think about it or how other ponies felt about the attack. Many felt that the Changelings were evil because of the attack, resenting even the mere mention of them. Others simply saw them as heartless monsters who cared only about feeding themselves and their hives. Very few seemed to fully sympathize with the Changeling race, and even fewer voiced their beliefs aloud. It made Pinkie feel only more insecure about her secret. If so many ponies felt this way about Changelings, who could say that her friends might not feel the same? Her only reassurance was the idea that her friends were not like that.

 _They're better ponies than that,_ she kept telling herself, _They would never forsake me for being this way._

But the more Pinkie Pie thought about it, the worst her feelings grew. What if she was wrong? What if they truly did feel such a way towards her?

 _Applejack must understand,_ she thought to herself, _She's never been one to judge one too quickly. She must understand, if nopony else._

Pinkie heaved a huge sigh as she thought it over one more time in her head. Today was the day that would test the bonds of her friendship.

And either destroy it or strengthen it.

* * *

Applejack still felt terrible about what she had witnessed a week earlier. It was not easy trying to accept that what she had seen was true. All her life, for as long as she had known her, Applejack had had always thought Pinkie Pie to be a pony. To think that her friend was forced to keep her origns a secret for fear of what may become of her if anypony else found out... it sounded far more depressing than any story Pinkie had spoken of about her foalhood. Applejack knew that it was unwise to reveal this secret to too many ponies at once, especially if it was anypony outside of her family. However, Applejack was still unsure of what to do. So naturally, she decided to seek advice from the one pony she usually talked to when something bothered her: her own Granny Smith.

"What's got ya down today, little AJ?" Granny asked her, after Applejack had found an appropriate time to speak to her.

"Granny," Applejack asked, "did you ever have a friend who kept secrets from ya? About where they were born or what they really were like?"

"A few times," Granny Smith admitted, "Ah once had a griffon friend who was also of noble blood secretly. He tried so hard to keep that a secret, but Ah eventually found out about it when his mother got sick."

"Did that change anything about yer friendship with him?" Applejack asked, a little curious now.

"Nah! It changed nothin'," Granny stated, "Ah could've cared less if he had been poor. He was still my friend, and that was what really mattered." She leaned forward in her rocker to look Applejack more fully in the eye. "You wouldn't happen to be asking this in regards to Pinkie Pie, would it?"

Applejack sighed and nodded her head. It didn't really surprise her that her Granny would know. She tended to be very perceptive that way.

"Yes," Applejack confirmed, "Ah only recently discovered that she may not be who Ah've always known her to be. It was an accident. Ah never intended to get nosey, but Ah overheard her talkin' to some other ponies. She... said some things to them that confirmed what Ah'm telling ya now."

"And why is that botherin' ya?" Granny asked.

"Ah don't know if this will affect our friendship or not if Ah bring it up to her," Applejack explained, "Ah don't want to lose her as a friend, and Ah feel that this may just do that."

Granny smiled. "Lemme ask ya something, sweetie. Has Pinkie ever intentionally caused ya harm?"

"No, of course not," Applejack replied.

"Has she been a good friend to ya?"

"She's almost like family, yes."

"And has she ever given ya a reason to doubt that she's really your friend?"

"No."

"Then Ah don't think ya need to worry. You're her friend, and no matter what her secret may be, Ah believe that you will always be her friend. The only way this secret could affect your friendship is if ya choose to let it affect your friendship. Talk to Pinkie Pie about the problem in private, work it our together. Isn't that what friends do?"

Applejack managed a small smile. "Thanks Granny. Ah'm not sure what Ah'd do without you."

"That's what Ah'm here for," Granny chuckled, "Now git going! Pinkie's gonna be watin' for ya!"

Applejack nodded and trotted out of the bedroom where they had chatted in. As soon as she was gone, Granny Smith chuckled.

"Ah know you'll make the right choice, young 'un," she said aloud, "Even if your friend is a Changeling."

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Applejack had apparently gotten the same idea, because they both were heading for each other's respective residence, with the only difference being that Applejack had a rather early start. As a result, they ended up meeting each other a few feet away from an abandoned tavern just withing sight of Sugarcube Corner.

"Applejack!" Pinkie called, "I'm glad I found you! I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Funny, so do I," Applejack replied.

"Not here," Pinkie looked around, then whispered to her, "Do you know a good place to talk?"

"There's that old tavern that's been closed off for quite a while now," Applejack stated, pointing to the respective building, "Ah think that'd be a good spot. Nopony ever goes there."

"Perfect!" Pinkie shouted, leading the way. Applejack followed her to the tavern in question. After checking to see if the coast was clear, they managed to trot inside. Pinkie sneezed upon entering.

"Wow! That's dusty," she exclaimed, taking a seat. Her cheerful demenor then disappeared and she looked to Applejack, who was siting a little ways away from her.

"Applejack," she began, "I haven't been completely honest about where I came from."

"That's actually what Ah wanted to talk about," Applejack started.

"I wasn't actually born into the Pie family; I was adopted," Pinkie said, "And, I'm not an actual pony."

"Ah overheard a conversation you had the other day, and..." Applejack stated

"I am a Changeling," Pinkie blurted out, while at the same time Applejack said, "Ah know that you're a Changeling." Startled at first, the two were silent for a count of three, then Pinkie sighed.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it now," she said. Pink flames engulfed her, and cleared to reveal her Changeling features. Even though she had technically seen her in this form a week ago, it was still a bit shocking for Applejack to see. But now that she wasn't watching from a distance, Applejack took a moment to take in the features that Pinkie possessed that she didn't see among the Changelings at Canterlot: she still had her pink mane, even if it was full of holes; her wings and the flames that occurred during a transformation were the same color pink as her mane; her eyes were very much like her pony eyes, but without the pupils; and the fangs in her mouth were much smaller than that of other Changelings. She also couldn't help but notice that the curved horn on Pinkie's head was a bit bigger than other Changeling horns, though not as big as Chrysalis's horn; more scaled to her size. Applejack felt herself relax a bit as she took in the figure before her.

 _She doesn't look at all like the ones that Chrysalis led against Canterlot,_ she said to herself reassuringly, _No, she's different._

"Why?" was the first thing Applejack asked. "Why didn't ya tell me sooner?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Pinkie demanded.

"Ah meant before the attack," Applejack explained before Pinkie continued.

"Oh..." Pinkie sighed. "Mom and Dad thought it would be safer if nopony outside our family knew about this. They didn't know how other ponies would take it, and that's how I've felt about it for many years myself."

"Ah understand," Applejack said reassuringly, "Ah wouldn't know how to handle it either." She gave Pinkie a smile. "But Ah still would've preferred that ya told me, even after the attack."

"Yeah," Pinkie smiled, "Me too. I'm sorry I assumed the worst from you, Applejack."

"Ah forgive ya, Pinkie," Applejack said reassuringly. The two were about to go in for a hug, but Applejack first asked, "So, will the hug drain me or somethin'?"

"Nope!" Pinkie explained, "I've found out through experience that I can only drain ponies if I take the emotions without their consent. As long as you give me the emotions willingly, you'll be fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Just checkin'," Applejack said in relief, then she hugged the Changeling tight, this time not stopping her from returning the embrace. As she did, Applejack could feel a surge of energy in her bones that seemed to transfer from her into Pinkie Pie. She had heard about such a thing from some Changeling victims, but unlike the accounts given, she didn't feel like her energy was draining from her nor did she feel like Pinkie was hurting her. It was just as Pinkie had explained; as she was willingly giving off the emotions in her body, it wasn't affecting her negatively. After a moment, Applejack pulled away to look at her friend. No longer did she feel scared of what she had discovered nor did she feel any resentment towards Pinkie. They were still friends, and nothing had changed that.

"AJ?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna tell the others?"

Applejack sighed. "Ah'm not sure sugarcube, but it's probably best that we don't tell them yet. Take your time in tellin' them. And no mater what, just remember that I'll always be there to support ya."

Pinkie nodded, then looked at Applejack seriously. "You have to Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony else unless I tell you I'm ready."

Applejack smiled and performed the age-old promise among her circle of friends. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Satisfied with this answer, Pinkie changed back into her disguise and together, she and Applejack walked out of the abandoned tavern back out into the streets of Ponyville.

* * *

Celestia had been trying to catch a short break when the guard walked in on her. She had dealt with yet another troubled noble from outside of Equestria and it was starting to tire her out. The worst part was that the majority of those complaints happened to be in regards to the Changeling threat that was looming over the horizon. Never could she remember feeling so exhausted about a single event in all her years as princess. Celestia sighed and put on a smile as the guard walked in.

"Your Majesty," the guard spoke, "There's somepony who wishes to speak to you... privately. He claims to be a friend of yours."

This seemed to catch Celestia's attention, as very few ponies who requested an audience with her asked for it to be private.

"Did he say his name?" she asked.

"No ma'am," the guard admitted, "Only that it was a urgent matter."

Celestia nodded. "Bring him in, then leave us."

The guard nodded and left to retrieve the pony in question. Celestia soon found herself sporting an expression of surprise as the figure in question came into full view. Even though it was her second time seeing him personally, Celestia recognized the figure before her in an instant, especially when he removed the shades hiding his draconic eyes from view as he spoke.

"I need your help, Tia..."

* * *

 **Yep. Twilight probably ruined the future! XD Plenty of things will probably be changed due to her actions, including the events of a certain MLP Movie and the arrival of a pony who runs a tavern a little too early.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I'll cya next time!**


	7. Another Apple Finds Out

**Well, I finally managed to get back to this... somehow.**

* * *

"Alright, we've got six crates of Red Delicious going to that farmer's market in Manehattan. Big Mac said he'd overnight those. Gosh, Ah could never do those night hauls," Applejack mumbled to herself as she leafed though the deliver schedule at the farm.

"Applejack!" Pinkie's voice called outside. Soon after, the party pony in question hopped on inside.

"How can Ah help you, Pinkie Pie?" Applejack called, walking towards her.

"Well, I noticed the other day that we're running low on the apple themed treats back at Sugarcube Corner, and I was wondering..." Pinkie gave her a smile as she spoke.

"Ah'll make sure you get a few crates by sunset today," Applejack answered.

"Okie doki!" Pinkie replied cheerfully, then started to bounce away. But she didn't get far before turning back.

"Applejack, is there a chance I'll be able to speak to you sometime today? Alone?" Pinkie asked her.

"Ah'm free today. Whenever y'like," Applejack answered.

"Good. Do you know a spot to talk about this in?" Pinkie questioned.

"Big Mac's out on deliveries and Applebloom's keepin' herself busy. Right here in the barn will be fine," Applejack replied.

"Oh... good," Pinkie exclaimed, then in a burst of pink flames she removed her disguise. "I'm scared. Yesterday, I almost got caught!"

"Sounds like y'need to be more careful," Applejack remarked, arching her brow.

"Well that's just it," Pinkie stated. "It happened this morning when I woke up. For some reason, my disguise wasn't up and I barely managed to pull it up before Mrs. Cake came up to wake me!" She looked confused. "I know I put it up before bedtime, so I don't know what happened."

"Well, Ah don't know much 'bout Changelings, or sleeping for that matter. But... y'think you may have had a dream that somehow made you take you disguise off? It's a long shot, but Ah can't think of much else," Applejack said.

"Hmm... That would explain why I had that dream where I kept changing between a snake and a bumblebee," Pinkie noted. "Not the best of theories, but it may be it."

"It's my best guess anyway. As for the second thing, maybe you should invest in an alarm clock rather than a wake up call," Applejack smirked.

Pinkie giggled. "Yeah, that's a good idea!" She gave Applejack a big hug then. "Thanks Applejack."

"Just happy to help," She smiled, hugging back.

"Hey Applejack, have you seen the-?" they heard Applebloom's voice speaking, then it paused and was finished by a gasp of surprise. Startled, the two of them turned to see Applebloom in the doorway of the barn staring at them with a wide eyed expression and her mouth agape. She seemed to be rather speechless for the time being.

"Uh oh..." Pinkie muttered.

"Applebloom, listen," Applejack quickly responded. "This can all be explained."

"Sh- she's a- how long- where did-?" Applebloom stuttered, still clearly not out of her shock just yet.

"Applebloom, Pinkie Pie is, and always was, a Changeling. It's nothing to be afraid of; she's still the same Pinkie Pie you've known all your life. Ain't that right, Pinkie?" Applejack looked to the Changeling at the last part.

"Well, I think so. Am I?" Pinkie changed back into her disguise and felt her face, then went back into her Changeling form and did the same thing. Then she gave them a wide smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm the same Pinkie!" she exclaimed.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of," Applejack reasoned. Applebloom blinked a few times, then she finally spoke.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" she squealed. "Pinkie Pie's a Changeling! That's so cool! How long have ya known? Did she tell ya willingly, or did ya have to confront her? Why didn't she say so before? Wait, never mind! I know why! Can you-"

"Applebloom, that's enough," Applejack said sternly. "There's no need to pester Pinkie with these questions."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly, then gathered the courage to speak again. "I had a feelin' she was a good one."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Well for starters, the ones at the invasion didn't have the same kinds of manes that you have. You also have pink wings and your eyes look different from their own," Applebloom explained. "Besides, you're too nice for me to think badly of ya."

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say!" Pinkie remarked.

"Well put," Applejack nodded approvingly.

Applebloom beamed a smile, but when Pinkie went in for a hug, she stopped her for a moment to ask, "Uh, is it safe to do that? I mean, I saw ya doing it with my sis, but..."

Pinkie giggled. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Just checking," Applebloom replied, then let the Changeling resume the previously interrupted hug.

"There, bet you never thought you'd see all this when you woke up today," Applejack chuckled.

"Nope!" Pinkie answered. "But just like the extra guests that show up univited to my parties, it's not unwelcomed."

"I just thought of something," Applebloom suddenly remarked. "What do we tell Big Mac and Granny?"

"Big Mac doesn't care about much, he doesn't really care if it doesn't affect him. So that'll be easy," Applejack answered.

"I guess you're right," Applebloom agreed. "And Granny's too kind and understandin' to just turn on Pinkie because she's a Changeling."

"She is pretty sweet!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You'd almost think she knows what I really am."

"Maybe she does. She's got her ways," Applejack chuckled.

"Yeah, it'll be much easier to explain if she does," Pinkie said with a nod. She then looked outside with a raised eyebrow. "Does anypony know what time it is?"

"Quarter to noon, Ah believe," Applejack answered.

Pinkie gasped. "Oh chestnuts! I gotta get going or I'm gonna be late!" She started to zoom out the door, but then abruptly stopped in the doorway. "Whoops! Almost forgot!" she exclaimed with a giggle, then in a burst of pink flames her disguise returned.

"Thanksyoutwo!I'llcomebacksoontoexplaintoBigMac!Bye!" she shouted rapidly, then she was gone like a speeding bullet.

"Well, that was an interesting chat. To say the least anyway," Applejack remarked.

"I'll say," Applebloom nodded. "So when do ya think would be a good time to have Big Mac and Granny know? Assumin' Granny doesn't know."

"Granny after she's taken her meds, maybe before. Big Mac just about any time, it won't matter," Applejack explained.

"Hmm... I can see the logic in that," Applebloom remarked. "Of course, maybe Pinkie should be present as well. Y'know, for obvious reasons."

"Obviously," Applejack replied.

"Applejack, I'm thinkin'... Should I tell Scoots and Sweetie about this?" Applebloom inquired. "Or should I wait for a bit?"

"I'd advise you wait a while, we don't need the whole town knowin' about this until Pinkie feels ready," she instructed.

"Eh, ya got a point. They're liable to let it out to somepony else," the filly agreed. "Well, I'm gonna see if I can find that extra rope here in the barn. Scootaloo wants to make some kind of tightrope for it and see if that's what her Cutie Mark is in..."

"Be careful, alright? Don't set that rope too high," Applejack advised.

"Yeah, I know," Applebloom grumbled with slight annoyance as she trotted up into the hayloft.

"Watch yer tone there," Applejack called before getting back to her work.

* * *

"So, you've been pulled back in time because of a spell Twilight used?" Celestia clarified to the unicorn before her. They had discussed things with each other to further learn some more about the problem in full, and it wasn't too good.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," TD said with a nod. Celestia looked thoughtful.

"This is troubling indeed," she remarked. "Can't you go back to your time?"

"I would if I could Tia," TD explained. "But the spell used prevents me from going back until Twilight herself ends the spell, or unless I settle some matters here in the past."

Celestia nodded gravely. This was a delicate matter, for anything TD did in the past could change things in the future dramatically.

"Very well, TD. I can't help you much, but I can give you a place to stay without any problems," the alicorn told him. "As of today, you are permitted to come and go from this palace as you please."

"Thank you Tia," TD replied with a small bow. "I'll leave you to your duties now. But do me a favor and get some rest. You look tired."

He turned and started out of the throne room, as Celestia chuckled.

"I'll be glad when you become our friend in the future," she remarked, making him stop momentarily to respond.

"So will I Tia. So will I..."

He continued on his way without another word, determined to find a way to cure this time disruption.

Or at the least patch it up...

* * *

 **"Dun dun dun!"**

 **Wrong time to do that.**

 **"Oh... Well either way, cya in the next one!"**

 ***sigh***


	8. The Last Apples Are Picked

**This is getting either interesting or I'm just blind to how boring it might be.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pinkie may have tried to mask her fear before under a big smile she wore, but it was clear how nervous she really was while waiting for Big Mac and Granny to arrive so the entire situation could be explained to them fully. It comforted her a bit to know that Applejack and Applebloom were standing beside her to support her, but she was still scared.

"I don't know if I can do this!" she rambled mostly to herself. "What if it doesn't go too well? Maybe they will hate me afterwards. Or maybe they'll try to lynch me! Or maybe-"

"Uh, what does it mean to lynch somepony? Cause it don't sound very nice," Applebloom interrupted, reminding Pinkie of the innocent mind in the room.

"Never mind!" she remarked.

"They won't try to lynch you," Applejack reassured her. Pinkie managed to calm down a little when she heard that.

"Alright. I can do this," she breathed. "I can do it... I'm gonna die!"

"Yikes. This sounds like me when I had to get a shot," Applebloom noted. "And that was just on the way there."

"You'll be fine. Have I ever lied to you before?" Applejack asked.

"No..." Pinkie admitted and waited again.

"What's takin' so long?" Applebloom wondered, then realized. "Oh... forget I asked. And please don't tell Granny I said that."

"I'll let it slide. Now," Applejack answered. In a short while, the door to the main room they were waiting in finally opened and the two ponies in question walked inside. Both passed Pinkie a smile when they saw her, and the disguised Changeling smiled back.

"Well, ya obviously have something important to tell us," Granny Smith stated lightly. "So we're listenin' now, right Big Mac?"

"Eeyup," the large stallion answered with a nod.

"Alright. Granny, Big Mac, Pinkie Pie has something she'd like to share with you," Applejack said. "Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie gulped as she felt a lump in her throat and a huge feeling of dread fill her.

"I... haven't been too honest with you," she started.

"What do ya mean by that?" Granny asked.

"I mean- well, I'm not really the twin of Marble Pie in my family," she continued. "In fact... I'm not even a real pony."

Slowly, she allowed her disguise to drop, which made her transformation look a bit interesting to watch, as well as a bit dramatic. Big Mac's eyes grew wide with surprise, but also in awe for he had never seen a Changeling like Pinkie's kind before. Granny, however, chuckled.

"Well, it's about time ya came clean," she giggled. Pinkie lit up while Big Mac looked to Granny with an even more bewildered expression.

"So you did know!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Have known almost for as long as we've known ya, actually," Granny clarified.

"Ah had a feeling that was the case," Applejack noted.

"Uh..." Big Mac managed finally. They all knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Big Mac, Pinkie's always been a Changeling," Applebloom answered for him.

"Same Pinkie you've always known," Applejack nodded. Big Mac looked to them and then to Pinkie. Then slowly a grin appeared on his face.

"So we're still friends?" Pinkie asked.

"Eeyup," he answered. He almost regretted saying that out loud because of the vice-like hug he received afterwards.

"Yay!" Pinkie squealed.

"See? There we go, all wrapped up," Applejack nodded.

"Yeah," Pinkie agreed, then released Big Mac as a realization dawned on her. "Now all that's left are the girls..."

Granny gave Pinkie an understanding expression.

"That admittedly will be a problem," she stated. "Especially for young Twilight. She still harbors a deep grievance towards Changelings, she and her brother."

"Maybe it's best to wait a little for that," Applejack advised.

"But how long?" Applebloom asked. "It can't take that long, can it?"

You'd be surprised, Applebloom.

Pinkie got a confused look and looked around. "Did you hear someone say something?" she questioned.

"Well, I don't know how long. But now is not the time," Applejack answered.

Agreed.

"Seriously, am I the only one hearing that?" Pinkie inquired. She then looked at the screen up at those reading this. "Oh... Nevermind! Found him!"

Drat... there goes subtly.

"Uhhh... right..." Applejack nodded.

"So, now that this is taken care of, who's up for a party?" Pinkie asked, which made everyone look to her again. "What? I love parties! It's one of my main sources of love I can get without hurting anypony."

"I suppose a party wouldn't hurt," Applejack shrugged. Pinkie squealed again, then dashed off returning with her party cannon in only a few seconds flat. She fired a few blasts and the entire interior was covered with appropriate decorations and even came complete with a small cake and some other treats. Pinkie gave her signature wide smile of excitement as she looked back to the Apples.

"Well, Ah guess we'd better get this party started," Applejack remarked with a little grin.

"Yeah!" Applebloom cheered. Granny and Big Mac chuckled.

"Might as well," Granny said, then she and Big Mac also joined the party.

* * *

Far far away from Ponyville, out in what most would say was uncharted territory, there was a Changeling hive. Not the hive Chrysalis ruled over, nor was it a hostile hive. This one was peaceful... or at least by Changeling standards on both sides. It was a lovely looking hive, almost like a giant nest that was clearly built for being carried from one location to another. Sadly, this one didn't have any large swarm around it, for the hive's numbers had been dwindling over the years thanks to the absence of their queen, killed by Chrysalis herself for refusing to help in the Attack on Canterlot. As such, their leader took the form of an old general who had been trusted with the hive's security by their monarch before her death. He was in his prime, around early nineties and late eighties, but he still had a spark of energy in him that made him stand out from other warrior Changelings.

Currently, he was sitting in the personal chambers of the hive where the Royal Family would reside, shedding a few silent tears as he looked to the only memory he had left of his queen; a photo taken by a pony photographer they had trusted with location long before his death.

"I miss you every day... my queen..." he managed softly.

"Sir..." A soldier approached him from behind. "We looked everywhere, and we found nothing. I'm sorry," he said. The general sighed without turning to face the soldier.

"I know what you may say, Anthropod, because I've heard it from the others too... but I'm not giving up. Not this time..." he stated. "I know she's still alive, and she's still out there. I can't just give up..."

"Very well sir," Antropod nodded. "We'll keep looking," He said, leaving him be. The general sighed again and then looked towards a special feature within the chambers; a small hole that served as a window. Outside, he could see the moon and the stars clearly.

"Oh Pill Bug, where are you?" he asked softly.

"Where are you, my sweet little princess?"

* * *

 **Yep. I threw that in. XD**

 **Cya real soon in the next one! A certain person is about to have his life flip upside down for him when he enters our world under mysterious circumstances.**


	9. Sponsored by, Chuck the Comedian!

**This is getting either interesting or I'm just blind to how boring it might be.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on!" TD groaned with effort as he tried to cast a spell yet again in his pony form. It wasn't that it limited his magic; he was trying to find a loophole in getting around Twilight's spell. The longer he stayed, the bigger the risk of messing up his future. He strained once more and he activated the spell. But instead of disappearing like he wanted, he instead heard a noise like thunder and sensed the fabrics of reality get disturbed quite a bit. At the same time, his horn sparked dangerously and he shut his eyes tightly as a loud explosion of power erupted from his form.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that in place of his form's horn was a broken burnt stump, signaling the failure in the spell. He growled in frustration as it fixed itself with a flash of light, then looked around. He sensed that an event in Equestria's history (he wan't sure what) was now scheduled to come earlier to confiscate for whatever he had done. Also, several trees and boulders in the area had been burnt to a crisp or had shattered, respectively. A family of robins nearby ended up giving him a rather lengthy scolding for that, no doubt in regards to their now devastated home.

"Whoops!" TD remarked, then pleaded to whatever deity that controlled things in Equestria, "Please don't let that come back to bite me."

He wasn't aware of it at first, but he had just granted someone's wish back in his world... though not in the way either had expected.

* * *

A few years passed. Pinkie had yet to tell any of the girls about her secret, but she did end up having that information told to many in the Apple Family. Some were shocked, others were relatively accepting to the idea, and some just didn't know what to think about it. But generally, the Apple Family took the information rather well, though some needed extra reassurance through her description. All in all, it was going smoothly. Pinkie couldn't be happier.

The rest of her friends had yet to learn, though, and it still worried her about how they'd take it if they found out. Twilight may have cooled down considerably, but it was still clear that she held some resentment towards the Changeling race. This was disheartening for the Changeling, but she was determined to make sure that her friendship with Twilight didn't get ruined.

 _She just needs more time... and so do I,_ she thought to herself. She trotted into the Castle of Friendship, a rather recent addition to the city of Ponyville that had only appeared about a year or two ago when they had defeated Lord Tirek. She wanted to ask Twilight something about some balloons she had ordered, because she had a feeling they had been ordered to the wrong area. Pinkie trotted through the castle and to a room where she was certain Twilight would be located.

"Twilight!" she called as she pushed the doors open. "Have you seen those balloons I ordered. I haven't seen them any-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed the unfamiliar figure standing beside Twilight and Fluttershy. It appeared to be a male stallion, red in color, with yellow freckles on his face and an auburn mane and tail to match. However, what confused her the most was that he didn't feel like a pony, despite his appearance. No, her Changeling abilities sensed that his emotions and scent were definitely not of Equestria, or Equis for that matter. As such, she was silent for much longer than necessary.

"Uh, hey," he said. "Balloon's are down the hall to the left... or maybe that's the exit? G'ah! This place is hard to navigate," He quipped. "Salut. Name's Chuck."

"Chuck?" Pinkie raised a brow. "I've never seen anypony with that name before. Wait, that means..." She gasped excitedly and bounced over to him so she was really close. "You'renewhere! Ohmygoodness!" She squealed. "I gotta show you around and introduce you to everypony! And then tonight we can have a Welcome Party!"

Twilight didn't even try to help the poor newcomer yet, as she herself was struggling a bit to keep up with what Pinkie had said.

"Uh, yeah. Sure... listen, I uh... have a really bad headache from... Oh never mind," he mumbled, realizing at that point she wasn't listening. Pinkie grabbed one of his forelegs and started dragging him out the door.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" she shouted enthusiastically as she bounced out the door with him. Twilight and Fluttershy exchanged looks.

"Poor Chuck," Fluttershy managed with a small giggle.

"Did he seem... funny to you?" Twilight inquired.

"How so?" Fluttershy asked with a raised eyebrow. Twilight gave her a look.

"Fluttershy, nopony just appears out of thin air in a field," she explained.

"Oh... well I guess that's true," the pegasus admitted quietly. Twilight looked back skeptically in the direction Chuck and Pinkie had gone off in.

"I need to look into this," she said to herself aloud.

* * *

"So, this is what it really is like to have a cartoon become my reality," Chuck muttered to himself outside. "Geez, I wonder what some other universes would be like. I s'pose this is a better one; most other cartoons I like consist of war or criminal activity. Not that I'm morally against either."

"So..." he spoke aloud, attempting to make conversation. "You like... stuff?" He stammered.

"Oh do I!" Pinkie exclaimed. "I like lots of things! Parties, balloons, cake, pie, cherrychangas, puppies, kittens-"

"Those are all very good examples of stuff," he nodded.

"Mhm!" Pinkie agreed with a nod. "So, where ya from? Obviously, you must have come from somewhere before you ended up here."

"Uhhh... yeah!" He nodded. "I'm from..." He stopped and thought for a second. "Umm... Canter..da! Canterda! That's it!" He said. "Yep! Born and raised Canternadian here... eh?"

Pinkie's expression didn't change outwardly, but something about his emotions given off by saying that told her it was a lie. But she didn't pester about it.

"Cool! I've always wanted to travel up there since I was a filly!" she answered, then gave him a questioning look. "Say, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Well, considering I woke up in a field just outside town with no wallet, ID, or anything really... no. No I don't," he replied. "I dunno, I'll probably sleep under a bridge or maybe in a hay pile," he shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shrieked loudly. "Nononono! You are not sleeping out here in the open! You know what? You can live at my place until you find somewhere to stay. And I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Really?" he asked. "By golly, that is so kind of you. This may come as a shock to you, but such hospitality was quite rare where I'm from," he said, albeit dramatically.

"Really?!" Pinkie looked surprised. "I always thought Canternadians were really nice!"

"Pshaw. Stereotypes, all stereotypes," he sighed. "In fact, a lot of the others where I'm from can be real..." He whispered the rest into her ear. "Not sure if you've heard that one, but it's an accurate description."

"Well no, but considering how you put it, that does make them sound pretty cruel," Pinkie agreed. She may not have understood what that term he used meant nor had she heard it before, but the emotions behind it were just as big a picture to give her the info she needed.

"Well, here we are!" she suddenly announced, stopping at Sugarcube Corner. "My room's on the top floor, and I think that they have a spare for you. This is also the place we'll be throwing your party at later tonight!"

"Spectacular," he noted. "I don't know how well I'll manage living above a bakery. I'm just lucky I'm broke, no cash to spend on sweets," he quipped.

Pinkie giggled. "Silly! You can always get a job here if you need the money." She then looked down the streets. "Now, next stop on the tour is Sweet Apple Acres! I need to deliver the invitations there anyways, so it's a good place to start towards!"

And without further ado, she started bouncing down the path towards the farm, unaware that watching them from an alley was a certain red unicorn with a pair of sunglasses on.

"Huh... so I'm the one who had Chuck enter this Equestria," TD said to himself aloud. "Wow..."

A pony walking nearby noticed him looking towards Pinkie and Chuck, and gave a snort.

"Stalker," he muttered. TD glared at him.

"Oh, shove off! I just saw an old friend, is all!" he shouted. "What do you think I am? A pervert?"

He sighed in annoyance, then looked in the direction of the Castle of Friendship.

"Well, since I can't do it as discreetly as I want, I think Miss Sparkle and I must talk about this in person," he stated. Another passerby, a female unicorn, giggled.

"Thinking about your honey bunny?" she asked with a smirk. TD laughed.

"And who are you supposed to be? The matchmaker?"

* * *

"Gotta say, that was the lowest grade wine I've ever had," Chuck remarked after the party. He then picked up a carton to see it was grape juice. "Ah ha. Makes more sense," He murmured. He then turned to Pinkie. "Thanks for the party. I had a great time."

Pinkie was silent for a moment, then she asked out of the blue, "You're not a serial killer, are you?"

The red stallion was taken aback for a moment before settling into a nervous chuckle.

"Killer of what, per say? I committed a mass genocide on an ant hill once, but never on someone of my own kind, so... no," he said.

Pinkie smirked. "Just checking!" she remarked, though he did notice a small blush appear on her face.

"Well, I suppose you can never be too careful. After all, we all have our secrets huh?" he chuckled. Pinkie felt a slight twinge of fear when he said that, but quickly composed herself when she realized that he didn't know anything about her own secret.

"Yeah," she giggled. There was a short silence for a moment, then she broke it herself. "You think you'd like to hang out tomorrow? I don't have anything to do, and I know a nice picnic spot!"

Even though she tried to contain it, there was a noticeable hint of nervousness in her tone when she spoke.

"You know... I would love that," he nodded. "I look forward to it."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"Wonderful," he smiled. "Well, I guess I'm all partied out. I think I'm gonna go try and get some shut eye. G'night," he said, heading up the stairs to his room.

"Good night... Chuckie," she answered. Seeing him turn around to look at her when she said that, she shrugged. "I thought I'd give you a nickname."

"I like that..." He blushed a little, not that the blush was overly visible given his red coat, but she could still sense it.

"Goodnight," He said, going back up. She watched him go up the stairs and waited until she heard the door to the spare room shut, then quietly pumped her hooves and jumped about.

"Yesyesyesyes!" she cheered silently.

"Freakin' A," Chuck mouthed to himself as he tucked himself in for the night.

 _Now, I just wonder what she woulda said if she knew the truth?_ He thought, turning over. _Certainly wouldn't have gone the way it had. That's for certain._

Funny you'd say that, Chuck ol' boy...

"Yes! Score!" Pinkie cheered to herself, then got thoughtful. "I wonder how he would've taken it if he knew... Probably not too well." She sighed. "But you have to tell him at one point."

Pinkie felt a yawn and decided to go retire herself, making a silent resolution as she passed his door.

"When I let it out, he'll be the first to know," she vowed.

* * *

Twilight was often fine with surprise visits. She had survived through quite a few of Pinkie's surprise parties, a hidden party cannon to the face, or even a no-warning chaos madness from Discord. The latter made her quite annoyed and she ended having to reassemble the books in the castle's library for the next few hours.

That being said, she was not prepared for the pair of glowing dragon eyes on the other side of her bedroom door.

Twilight nearly screamed aloud upon seeing the eyes staring intimidatingly at her in the darkness and her heart gave a leap of fear. But then she noticed that those eyes seemed rather... familiar. And now that she looked closer, she saw those eyes held a note in them that she recognized as a gentle expression. It was then that the pieces clicked together for her, even as the figure's horn glowed and illuminated the room with a soft light.

"TD?" she asked, almost too surprised to speak. TD nodded, then spoke gently and softly.

"Twilight Sparkle... we need to talk," he stated bluntly.

* * *

 **I absolutely enjoyed writing that section with Chuck and Pinkie in it! Big thanks to _Impressionsguy_ for helping out with that section.**

 **Originally, I was simply going to copy his scene(s) from his own story, "Equestria's New Comedian" (ENC), albeit from Pinkie's viewpoint. However, after looking it over and having a personal chat with _Impressionsguy_ over the matter, we decided to simply start that entire section more or less from scratch. I still tried to keep some of the original themes or conversation bits from his story, but I also improvised with whatever he threw at me to spice up the scene. In the end, I'd say we did good!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	10. Close Shave and TD's Instructions

**"The years start coming and they don't stop coming,** **and they don't stop coming,** **and they don't stop coming,** **and they don't stop coming..."**

 **Enjoy the new chapter everyone while I try to fix this stupid thing!**

 **"...** **and they don't stop coming,** **and they don't stop coming,** **and they don't stop coming..."**

* * *

"So, you need me to fix this for you by sending you back to your own time zone?" Twilight inquired of TD. He had explained to her how her spell had dragged him from the future into the past and that he needed her to send him back.

"Twilight, if you don't do this I could cause much more damage than I've probably already done," TD said to her while trying to keep himself calm. Twilight felt some disappointment inside of her when he said that. She wanted so badly to know what his connection to her future was, but if it was as bad as he claimed it was she knew she'd have to sacrifice such knowledge for the safety of Equestria. It was frustrating, but she knew it was also necessary.

"Alright," she managed while lowering her head. Then she yawned. "But can that wait for tomorrow?"

"Of course," TD agreed with a nod. "Sleep well, Twilight. I'll see you in the AM."

With a glow of his horn, TD was gone and Twilight sighed in slight defeat.

"Well, I guess there goes that idea," she muttered. "That was kind of surprising to find him here in my room... so why do I NOT think it's creepy?"

She sighed and decided to sleep it off, for it was a question she couldn't answer. Tomorrow, she had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

The night was quite relaxing in Ponyville usually. Crickets chirped in the fields, the stars shone bright and beautiful in the sky, and the moonlight illuminated the town with a calm and pretty glow. A perfect atmosphere for a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately for a certain pony in Sugarcube Corner, his night sleep was about to be disrupted.

"You're saying I can take the Ponticac Firebird AND the El Camino for only a thousand bucks? What a deal," Chuck spoke aloud in his sleep, deep into a muscle car ridden dream. Suddenly, piercing though his dream, he heard a loud scream that belonged to someone he was rather familiar with at this point.

"MOTHER!"

"D'ah! What? Huh, who's that?" Chuck jerked awake. "Wonder if everything's alright..." He remarked, rolling out of bed. "Something had better be wrong. I really wanted that El Camino," He grumbled.

Then he heard the voice again from Pinkie's room.

"Mother! Come back! Please!"

"What?" Chuck spoke aloud to himself, hearing this. "Uh, hey Pinkie, couldn't help but hear you crying out really loudly and..." he spoke to her as he let himself into her room to see what was the matter, but what he saw made him gasp in shock.

"What in the world!?" he exclaimed. In place of Pinkie Pie, he saw what was undoubtedly a Changeling. Granted, it had several traits about it that made it look different from other Changelings, such as a pink mane and a pair of pink wings; both of which were full of holes like its legs. It's horn was also a bit larger than most and it seemed to have smaller fangs. As he looked on, the Changeling tossed about on the bed in a troubled sleep.

"Mother..." he heard it speak, and it only made his shock rise. It sounded exactly like Pinkie Pie!

"What?" He exclaimed. He knocked loudly on the wall of her room. "Hey!" He called out, trying to get it's attention. The Changeling's eyes opened partially and it sat up on the bed, making Chuck at first believe that it was awake. Until he heard it speak again in a state that clearly meant it was still asleep.

"Chuckie... oh, what am I gonna do...? I have to tell him..." it said, sounding regretful. It's eyes filled up with some tears, and he noticed they looked very much like Pinkie's eyes, but they lacked a pupil.

"Those eyes... I know those eyes..." he remarked. "Pinkie? Is that really you?" His heart began to beat faster.

Just then, he heard a crash just inside a closet in Pinkie's room, followed by a soft laugh.

"Well, RIP that idea," the voice said. It was a male's voice, and it sounded like he had been trying to stay quiet.

"Oh great. This just keeps getting better and better," the red stallion grumbled, picking up a nearby... piniata stick. "Guess it's the best I've got," he muttered.

"That stick wouldn't help much against me," the mysterious figure said from within the closet. The doors then fell open and a unicorn figure dropped in, red as blood and with a pair of sunglasses. TD groaned.

"Next time, I'm using the Batcoon form," he mumbled, then looked to Chuck. "Welp! I'm a mannequin. You see nothing..."

"I can't even think of the right word to assess all this," Chuck remarked under his breath. "What are you doing here, closet boy?"

"Trying to help a friend, but it seems I got here a little too late," TD groaned. "Name's TD, and please don't ask what it stands for." He glanced at Pinkie Pie, who had settled down somewhat on the bed. "I see you've already discovered Pinkie's secret, one that only the Apples know by now."

"So, really is her, huh?" Chuck remarked, looking at her.

"Mhm!" TD agreed. "And check this out. Her disguise?"

TD walked over to the bed and made his horn glow. All of a sudden, pink flames engulfed her body for a brief second and Chuck now saw her as he normally did. Then the disguise fell back down, then came back up. TD gave him a grin.

"See the similarities?" he asked.

"Well I'm not blind," Chuck replied. TD gave a fake pout.

"Hurtful, Chuck. Is that any way to treat the one who brought you to this world in the first place, even if it was an accident on my part?" TD chuckled, walking up a wall and onto the ceiling, where his glasses fell off and revealed his real eyes, now glowing brightly in the dim light of the room.

"What? Huh?" Chuck exclaimed, unable to say anything.

"Oh don't be so scared," TD laughed. "You probably won't remember any of this anyways once I'm gone." He gave Chuck a dead stare. "Yes, I'm reason you're here. You see, I'm an entity stuck in the wrong time period. I was trying to get back to my own, and then I screwed it all up and instead teleported you here." His form switched to his Changeling form and he gave a smirk. "I'm like Discord, kid. But much, much more powerful. Expect weird things from me."

He descended to the floor slowly, righting himself as he hit the floor.

"In hindsight, maybe I should have stayed in bed. That Firebird dream was getting good," Chuck muttered.

"Probably," TD nodded. "But everything happens for a reason. Now tell me... does Pinkie know about your own secret yet?"

"Um... no." He shook his head. "It's not like I'm not gonna tell her at some point, but how do you just spring that on someone, right?" He laughed a little.

TD gave him a raised brow. "Look man, keeping a secret from someone close to you, however close... it can ruin relationships. Besides, don't you think you'd be a bit hypocritical on her if you didn't? She wants to tell you about her own, and that should make it just as easy for you. She has a secret about her true identity, you have the same." He smirked. "Not to mention, I spilled the beans for Twilight. She knows that you are what I am: a human in the body of something else, far from home."

"I literally said I was going to tell her. I'll even tell her over brunch tomorrow if you can ease off the relationship therapy," Chuck replied.

"Oh, she told you already?" TD got a look of admiration, as if he knew her on a much deeper level than just an acquaintance. "That's my princess!"

"Yeah. Don't worry. She already grilled me along with everyone else on Pinkie's friends list." He replied. "I've gotten the same talk from just about everyone in town, albeit she was the only one who mentioned... that," Chuck explained.

TD nodded. "Guess I'm a bit behind," he chuckled, then gave Chuck a serious expression. "Look man, I like you. I really like you... not in THAT way, but you're a nice guy on the whole, even if you're rough around the edges. But... I can't have you remembering this conversation." He gave Chuck a smile. "But, I'm not just gonna erase your mind all willy nilly. I'm gonna give you a choice. How much of this conversation or the info you've gathered here tonight do you want to remember? Whatever you choose, it can't involve knowing about me. Don't ask why, it's complicated."

"Just let me remember I'm going to tell her about who I really am. Kinda like I just decided that while I slept or something," he shrugged. "Frankly I'd rather forget everything else." He took another look at Pinkie. "Not as in I want to forget about this, but I know it's for the best that she tells me herself," he reasoned. TD smiled.

"Good choice, Chuck," he nodded. "Now, look into my eyes and let's get this over with."

TD's eyes suddenly changed to colorful spirals and he stared up into Chuck's eyes, giving off a hypnotic gaze.

"Hypnotizing me? I expected more," Chuck replied bluntly, his words starting to slur from the hypnotism.

"Oh, but this is where I am king," TD stated. "It's far more subtle than memory erasing spells. Annnd, boom!" Chuck was now fully under his spell and TD gave him his command. "The next time you get the chance, tell Pinkie who you really are. Also, forget that our conversation and you walking in on her secret ever happened."

"Yeah, whatever you say," the hypnotized stallion replied, still gruff and unorthodox whilst under the trance. "I'm going to bed," he said, droning back to bed like a zombie.

TD chuckled. "When I leave, the trance will end," he said, then his curved Changeling horn started to glow. As he disappeared, TD smirked and added, "Sweet dreams, Chuckie." Then he was gone completely.

* * *

That morning, the spell must have worked. Chuck remembered nothing but an aching reminder to tell Pinkie the truth.

"How did I go from that sweet sports car dream to that?" he pondered. "Oh well, dreams work in a weird way," he shrugged, brushing it off. "So... Guess today's the day," he said aloud, stepping out of his room. Almost around the same time, the door just across from his own opened and Pinkie Pie trotted out of her room.

"Good morning!" she called out, blowing a trumpet to top it off.

"Good morning to you too," he nodded. "Any plans for the day?" he asked her.

"Well, after I finish my deliveries, I'm thinking a little stroll on the outskirts of town!" Pinkie remarked. "You wanna join me when that comes?"

"Sounds like a setup for an untimely murder," Chuck remarked. "As long as it's someone else and not me, count me in!" he quipped.

"Shh!" Pinkie gave him a playful wink. "Don't blow my cover!" She giggled and then bounced down the stairs.

"You're joking, right?" he called. "I mean, even if you aren't, I don't judge. I've always considered myself a 'ride or die' type of guy anyway, but..."

He then realized at this point he was talking to himself.

"Right," he muttered. "Alright. Then. That's when I'll tell her, and that's when she'll be so freaked out that she'll never want to see me again," he remarked.

 ***Time skip***

"This has always been my favorite place to go to," Pinkie told Chuck later that day on the hike outside town. "I don't know why, but being all the way out here is always relaxing to me."

"Yeah, nothing better than a hike to remind one how out of shape they really are," Chuck coughed.

Pinkie giggled. "Maybe you should hike more often. It helps one stay more positive." She then noticed a small hill. "Here! This is my favorite spot of all, especially when the sun sets. It seems to remind me of something that I can't ever seem to recall."

"Yeah, sun sets do that," he replied, still wheezing for air. "Y'know, we could have watched the sun set from the roof of Sugarcube Corner, I could have made us some lemonade, coulda been some nice music playing. But hey, this is nice too," he griped. "How you tolerate me is beyond my comprehension," he added.

Pinkie giggled again. "That's a secret nopony may ever find out," she answered dramatically.

"Wow, almost makes it seem like my life has meaning," He replied to her dramatic act before finally catching up to her. Pinkie shook her head in amusement and then sat down on the hill looking out at the sun, which was slowly starting to reach it's sunset position.

"You know, interesting fact about sunsets," he began, sitting down beside her. "The sun sets in the west because it's the sun's way of telling everyone on the western part of the world that it hates them by choosing to lay on them, effectively crushing their homes every night," He said, making up a ludicrous story. Pinkie looked to him with a smirk.

"You made that up!" she laughed, giving his shoulder a small slug, not enough to hurt thankfully.

"Of course I made that up, it's ludicrous!" He laughed, his laugh settled into an awkward chuckle before he leaned back, over looking the view. Pinkie then looked back to him.

"Chuckie," she said, catching his attention. "Have you ever had any secrets that you never wanted to reveal to anypony because of how scared you were to tell them?" she asked. His jaw drooped and his brow arched, believing she knew what he was planning to do.

"Uh... yeah," he nodded. "It's really funny you mention that..." He stammered. "Because... I kind of have one of those types of secrets, and... I feel that it's... only right that I tell you," he explained. Pinkie looked surprised herself. She had intended to use that as a means to explain her own secret, but hearing that he had one to tell her she decided to let him tell her.

"Oh, what is it?" she inquired.

"Okay, this is probably going to surprise you. A lot," he said. "I am not who I say I am, like at all," he stated. "I'm from... another world. Another universe maybe. Long story short, I grew up in a body, culture, and world very different to this. I stood on two legs," He said, giving an example by standing on his hind legs, then falling back, hoping to lighten the mood with some slapstick. "I had things called arms, with hands. Picture Discord's talon but made of a fur-less flesh." He tried to explain it simply.

"But... I wasn't happy, I was alone in the world, I was working a dead end job, I was ready to..." He then made a crude gesture with his hooves to indicate hanging one's self. "But then... I woke up here one day. I don't know how, I have a very vague memory of a potential explanation. Even then, I have no idea. But what I do know is the time I've spent here has been the best part of my life, and you're to thank for that," he continued. "In the short time I've been here, you've been nicer to me than anyone where I used to live was for all twenty years of my life. So..." he sighed. "I understand if this is too much to take, and I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, but I couldn't keep lying to you," he concluded.

Pinkie Pie was stunned by this confession. The emotions he gave off indicated that it was a very truthful answer, but it also confirmed what she had thought about him before. His scent being different, the emotions not feeling like a pony's, everything about him had been different. And now she knew why for real. It was a lot for her to take in, but when she did she understood.

 _He's like me,_ she reasoned. _He also carries a secret about his true identity. Poor Chuckie..._

She pondered her thoughts for a moment longer, then came to her conclusion on what to do about it.

Chuck suddenly found her nuzzling up against him while beaming an understanding smile.

"I know how you feel," she told him. "And... I understand. It's hard to explain to somepony else where you truly came from, especially if it's that bizarre!" She smiled. "But I don't hate you for it, and I don't want you to leave yet." She started to blush. "You've become... special to me, and I'd hate to not have you as my friend."

His face perked up hearing that, and he smiled warmly at her with a blush in his face.

"Thanks, you've grown rather special to me too," He smiled. Pinkie smiled back, then they both looked up in time to see the sun fully setting over the horizon to be replaced by the moon and stars.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah. Sure is," Chuck nodded, his voice diminishing to a whisper as well.

Pinkie was silent for a moment longer, then asked, "Chuckie... do the girls know about it too?"

"Twilight does for sure," he nodded. "I never told the others, but it's not as if Twilight doesn't talk," he answered.

"Just checking," she noted. "Because... well, I have something I need to let out too. But I don;t think I'm ready to tell anypony yet," she explained.

"Well... " he replied, "Just know, when you feel it's time, you can tell me. After all, I'd be a real hypocrite if I responded negatively to your secret, right?" He laughed. "Unless what you need to let out is gas, then I will react negatively," he teased. She looked to him with surprise, then smirked.

"Oh, you!" she giggled, then nuzzled up against him once more. She felt more secure now than she had before, knowing that he felt that way. And because he was honest, it made it all the better for her.

 _Now if only the girls will be able to understand,_ she thought to herself as they continued their stargazing.

* * *

"Now then, let me see..." TD muttered while looking over some kind of list. "This is gonna be a tricky spell for her to pull off. But as she's the only one permitted to perform the spell..." He sighed. "Oh dear me, why do I make these problems for myself?"

The sound of a door opening behind him made him turn to see Twilight walking in while peering over his shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The list of things we need for the spell," he answered bluntly. "And it's not gonna be easy. See for yourself..."

TD handed her the list and Twilight read over it, then her eyes opened wide in shock as she read it again to be sure she was reading it correctly. Finally, she looked back to TD.

"I've never had to do a spell this big before on my own!" she told him, almost panicking. "What if I can't do it and I screw things up? I'll mess up the fabrics of time all over again, and then the damage done might be catastrophic! How can you expect me to send you back when I'm barely even certain how I brought you here? Is there any side effects to-"

"Twilight!" TD interrupted her, making her go silent, then he giggled. "Even in the past, your panic mode is so freaking adorable..." He then got serious and tried reassuring her. "Calm down. You'll be fine. You're one of the strongest alicorns I know, and you're also quite gifted in magic. If anyone can do it, you can."

"Don't you mean 'anypony'?" she asked, making TD shrug.

"Force of habit from where I come from," he stated. "Now then, you help me get the items on this list and we can fix this whole thing." A yawn escaped him. "I need to get to bed."

He started to trot out of the room, but Twilight called to him, "Wait! What is your connection to my future?!"

TD stopped and looked back at her.

"Get the items and help me prepare the spell, then I'll tell you. I- I promise," he answered, feeling that he'd regret the last part when it came to that. He then trotted out of the room fully, leaving the alicorn alone with her thoughts, as well as wondering how to gather all the items needed for the spell.

* * *

 **Getting close to the end... I think.**

 **Cya next time!**


	11. Time Restored, Maybe

**I've actually started to grow fond of this side series. But sadly, like all the greats, it must end all too soon.**

 **Okay, maybe it's not that good, but you get what I mean hopefully.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight breathed heavily as she looked to the wagon full of supplies TD had requested of her to gather for the spell. She felt a sense of pride for managing to gather the supplies as well as a sense of accomplishment. But at the same time, there was an air of disappointment around her. With this spell, TD would be gone and she would be forced to let him go. It was a detail she didn't like to think about, for she had hoped so badly to get answers out of him since his stay. He had promised to tell her when the spell was complete, but that did little to reassure her. What if he took the opportunity to leave as soon as it was prepared? Could she really take his word for it? Maybe he wouldn't tell her and she'd be left without the answer forever... or until the time in the future came around for her when it would be revealed. But she didn't want to wait that long...

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Twilight harnessed the wagon to herself and began the slow journey towards the place TD had instructed her to meet him at. For the moment, he had told her that he needed to figure a few things out as well as fix a few things before his arrival. She didn't fully understand what that meant, but it sounded important.

And Twilight wasn't going to question it this time around.

* * *

"Hmm," TD said to himself as he trotted through the landscapes of Equestria, far far away from Ponyville. "It seems that by bringing Chuck here, I caused the events of the movie to arrive much sooner than originally intended. Well, that would explain why Storm King was already taken care of when I arrived." He shook his head in amusement. "I'll never understand how that works..."

He stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Hoping he hadn't been spotted yet, TD used an invisibility spell to hide himself, then trotted closer to investigate. He was surprised to find two Changelings in the bushes talking to each other over something. Curious, he leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

"...searches feel hopeless," one Changeling, a male with a green mane and wings remarked. "I understand how the General feels, but we've been searching for more than twenty years, and even with that chemical we left behind at the place where our Queen died, we haven't even gotten a glimpse of Princess Pill Bug." He sighed. "Maybe we should accept that she's dead and never coming back."

"Don't speak like that!" the second one, a female with a baby blue mane and wings, scolded. "She's still out there, and you know it! Would you give up searching for your own children?"

TD's mind started to click together. The way these Changelings looked; he was willing to bet that they were the same species of Changeling as Pinkie Pie! And it sounded like they were searching for someone from their hive? From what it sounded, it was a Royal Changeling they were looking for. As TD listened, the female sighed.

"Our numbers are becoming too few," she said. "The only other options we've got is to disband from the hive."

The male's eyes widened. "And live among the ponies?! No offense, but that doesn't really work out for me. It may have worked with Mayfly, but not for me. I can't live with the idea of... abandoning the Ki- I mean, General Hornet in his time of need."

The female sighed again. "I know, but how else do we live on? Without a queen..."

The male hung his head, then started trotting off. "Let's get back to the hive and report in."

TD watched them leave and he felt a small twinge of sadness. It sounded to him that they were a dying hive, barely holding out as they tried to cope with the loss of one of their monarchs, the queen no less. Without a queen, they could not replenish the lost Changelings in their hive, and it sounded also as if there was a member of their hive, a Royal Changeling, that was missing. Some believed her dead, but others still held onto the hope that she was still alive somewhere. He had a vague idea of who they were looking for, but he had been wrong before. Still, just in case...

Looking back towards them, he silently called out to them even though they wouldn't hear his words.

"Don't give up, not on your General, nor yourselves," he whispered. "You'll find her... I promise."

He stayed there for a moment longer, then teleported away from the area. He had a princess to meet, and he had to meet her fast.

* * *

Twilight sighed once more as she looked out towards where Ponyville was located, even though she couldn't see it from the mountain she was on. The spell was ready for use; TD would soon be heading back to his time zone in the future, but she didn't want him to leave. He still hadn't answered her questions. This was making her more than a little annoyed. If he left, there was no guarantee her questions would be answered. As she pondered what she could do, she heard hoofsteps approaching, then his voice spoke.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," he commented as he came alongside her. "Is the spell ready for use?"

Twilight gave him a small nod.

"Good!" he remarked with satisfaction, then looked down from the cliffside out towards the horizon. He sighed. "Do you know why I had you do the spell here?"

Twilight's curiosity got the better of her. "Why?"

"Because this is close to the place I was at when you pulled me back in time," he explained. "It also holds some lovely memories in my head."

"Like what?" she asked him.

"Of you and me, mostly," TD answered without turning her way just yet. As such, he missed her expression of confusion as well as a blush that formed on her face. The alicorn was unsure of why the latter had occurred.

 _You can't be having feelings for him,_ she chided herself. _After what happened last time, you promised you'd-_

"Never fall in love again?" TD questioned, breaking through her thoughts as if he had been reading her mind. She gave him a shocked expression, to which he gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, I read your mind more or less," he stated.

"Th- that was p-private information!" she stammered, trying to feel mad at him, but failing as her entire face turned a bright crimson color. TD laughed as he turned her way.

"Ah! You look so adorable when you're flustered and embarrassed," he teased, giving her what was clearly a cheeky smile even with his draconic eyes. This only made her blush harder, much to his amusement.

"St-stop!" she protested weakly, while TD just giggled. He then looked to where the portal was to appear and sighed.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" he suggested, sitting down in the middle of a circle of randomly assorted objects he had asked her to gather for him; among others she could see a strand of hair (probably from her mane), a doll, a tiny bit of hay, a feather, a gem, and a tiny blanket. It was an odd combo, but if it helped him get back to his time, then she'd use it. Yet, that's what caused her to hold her ground for a while longer.

"Wait..." she insisted, making TD look to her with a raised eyebrow. "Before you go... tell me, what is your connection to me? Why am I so important to you? What exactly am I to you?"

TD gave her a smile, and she could've sworn that there was a tear forming in his eyes.

"You are a beauty beyond compare," he answered, catching her attention. "You are my light in the darkness, my anchor on rough seas, and the North Star that guides me at night when I've lost my way." He found himself getting closer to her and she tensed a bit, unsure of what was going on. TD continued, emotion being felt heavily in his tone. "You're the one who comforts me on a rainy day, the one who reminds me that who I was in the past is not who I am now. And... you are the one who saved me from myself."

His horn was almost touching her own and Twilight felt a slight twinge of fear. Flashbacks of her previous date, the one who had broken her heart and tried to take advantage of her, flew through her mind and she almost pulled away from him. Yet, his voice felt soothing to her mind, piercing through the illusions and instilling a sense in her that she had not experienced in any stallion before outside her current group of friends: trust. TD brought one of his hooves to her face and gently brushed away a bit of her mane that had started to cover her eyes.

"You are Twilight Sparkle, and to me you are a treasure more precious than all of the riches in Equis," TD finished, staring into her own purple eyes with his own orange-yellow dragon eyes. Twilight was speechless at what she had heard. Never had anyone spoken to her in such a sincere, genuine, and caring manner before. It made her feel... special inside. Seeing TD back away broke her train of thought and back to reality, where he stood patiently waiting for her to cast the spell.

"Okay... here goes," she said, and began charging up her horn. It started to glow with a bright light, then gradually became brighter and brighter to the point of which TD had to shield his eyes to avoid blindness. Twilight then fired a beam of magic from her horn and it flew above TD's head where it formed a portal of some kind. The portal lowered down to his level and he smiled in satisfaction when he looked to the other side.

"Thank you Twilight. And well done," he said to her. "I guess I'll see you in the future. And if I arrive with evil intentions, be sure to become a real pain in my flank. But whatever you do, don't stop seeing the good in people even if no one else can."

He turned around and started to walk on through, but stopped again when he felt her hoof on his shoulder. He turned to see what she was talking about, and was surprised when she threw her hooves around him for a few moments.

"What... are you doing?" he asked, a bit confused. It was then that he noticed her silent tears.

"Nopony has ever spoken to me in the same way you just did," she whispered. "Thank you..."

TD smiled again and hugged her back, resisting the urge to kiss her because of how he felt right at that moment.

 _All good things come to those who wait,_ he chided himself inwardly. He hugged her a little tighter and whispered, "Be safe, Twilight Sparkle. Next time we meet for real... kick my butt."

"You be too... TD," she answered, then they released each other as TD backed his way into the portal, both figures reluctant to break eye contact with each other until the portal closed on TD and broke their gazes. Once he was gone, Twilight managed a small smile. She may not have gotten a precise answer like she had originally intended, but she felt as if her question had been answered nonetheless.

Because whatever TD's true connection was with her, she did know this; in his eyes, she was a precious treasure that he would cherish forever.

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Normally, parties would make Pinkie Pie feel very happy and lively inside, causing her to bounce about excitedly from one form of entertainment to another. A party at Canterlot shouldn't have been any different, and at first glance it seemed to be no different. Outwardly, she seemed to do just that, but inwardly she and the rest of her friends were feeling a bit stressed out. Only recently, they had heard from Discord that a great disturbance had been felt in Equestria beyond anything they had ever had to face before, and it was possibly on its way to them soon. To make things worst, it was during a party! That for Pinkie was a low blow to pull, but she didn't mention this aloud. In truth, she was more concerned for her coltfriend Chuck.

"He still doesn't know what I really am," she noted to herself a bit sadly. "I have to tell him soon... but am I really ready to let it out yet?"

As she pondered this, she noticed a small commotion occurring where the rest of the girls were hanging out. Confused, she bounced on over to see what it was about, just in time to hear Twilight speaking to the unicorn figure before her...

 **-Twilight's view-**

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Twilight demanded to the red unicorn figure before her. Just recently, the unicorn had tried to gain entry to the party and was blocked by the guards at the doors, only to have some spell placed upon them that caused them to change their minds. It made her feel a bit suspicious... so why did the figure before her seem familiar. The unicorn gave her a smile.

"I'll answer your questions and more, but first where are the other Princesses?" he asked. "I'd prefer that they know too."

"Twilight!" a voice called out from behind.

"Speak of the devil," the unicorn muttered as Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor rushed up to her with a large crowd of Royal Guards. Celestia spoke again.

"Twilight! I just received a letter from Starlight Glimmer and Spike! The creature just attacked them and locked them in the Castle. He's on his way here!"

Suddenly, the unicorn began to laugh as if he had seen or heard something hilarious. He laughed so hard that he ended up attracting the attention of everyone in the party. Finally, the unicorn managed to compose himself and smiled wickedly.

"Funny you should say that," TD said, "Because I'm already here!"

TD removed his sunglasses and revealed his evil draconic eyes, making Twilight gasp in surprise, for she knew who he was. Heck, all the girls seemed to recognize him now as the figure who had saved their lives during the Attack on Canterlot several years ago. The Gala room was suddenly darkened and the exits were sealed off by magical barriers. Ponies ran screaming towards the exits. Surprisingly, they were able to leave through the exits, but they weren't allowed to get back in. Likewise, more guards were allowed to enter, but none were allowed to escape. Apparently, TD wanted to be uninterrupted by the civilians during this fight. The pieces started to fall into place for Twilight now.

 _He told me to kick his flank when he returned,_ she remembered. _Well, I won't disappoint him._

TD continued to laugh some more as his image changed into something different from what they had seen before: an eighteen year old boy with blue eyes and brown hair. He had a reddish brown "Amish" beard, white skin, and a mischievous look about him. When Twilight saw his form, she was taken aback at what she saw, for she had not anticipated his true form.

"You're a human?!"

* * *

 **And with that, hopefully this series comes to a close! Whoo! Man, this took way too long to finish. Oh well! If you want an epilogue, tell me please. Until then, this story will officially be labeled "complete."**

 **Thank you all for staying with me! I'll cya in the finale!**


End file.
